Rambling
by Full of Shambles
Summary: Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it. Fremione fluff. Hints GeorgexLuna.
1. Chapter 1: In Which They First Meet

**A/N: Thank you for dropping by my story. It's my first one so I'm really unsure about this. This is just a series of drabbles and have no direct plot line. This has lots and lots of fluff. Please review, I'd love to know what your opinion is about this. But please do be a bit gentle as this is my first one. S'all.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 1: In Which They First Meet**

Start of term hadn't begun quite nicely, a little first year thought.

It was the first day of school and a group of first years were crowded on the Entrance Hall. All nervous on what the "sorting" process might be. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger. A fuzzy-haired brunette who kept whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering what she'd need.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Alohomora, Lumos, Stupefy, Expelliarmus," The words went out of Hermione so fast that it could've matched the skills of a bidder. This was mostly because Hermione was so nervous. She'd never been more nervous in her life!

She kept muttering and pacing and waiting nervously outside the door of the Great Hall. The wait was exhausting on Hermione and every minute that passed seemed like forever. With all of the stress that filled Hermione, she didn't even bother looking straight and just looked at the floor as she paced, forcing herself to remember all the spells she knew.

Then suddenly Hermione bumped into someone and fell with a loud, painful thud.

"Ow!," She rubbed the side of her head on which she had fallen and which was now throbbing painfully.

"Hey there little missy. You better watch out next time." Hermione looked up to see a tall boy. Probably older than me, she assumed. She was so fascinated with the fiery color of his hair, the group of freckles on his nose, and the depth and beauty of his deep blue green-feckled eyes that she didn't notice the hand that was offered to her.

"Uhhmm. Miss? You alright?" She finally looked up and took it and stood up, trying her best to hide the faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"Ahhh. Firstie, I see. Nervous about the sorting?" The boy asked without a hint of shyness.

Hermione only nodded her head as she was still trying her very best toremove the blush that was still tainted on her cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry about it silly. It's actually rather easy and I'm sure you'll do fine all by yourself. No rambling needed." He said with a wink. That made Hermione giggle unintentionally and the blush on her face turned into crimson as she mentally cursed herself.

"That blush on your face? Lovely for Gryffindor!" She couldn't help but smile, she was so touched by this boy. No one had talked to her ever since she stepped foot in Hogwarts, and she found herself being rather drawn to the boy.

_No Hermione, he's older! And rather good-looking, WHAT? Stop rambling inside your head Hermione, just turn around and go back to the front of the Entrance Hall!_

"Have I not told you about rambling?" The boy laughed happily. She mentally kicked herself as she realized that she might've spoken out loud.

"Oi, Fred! Come back inside, McGonagall's going nuts looking for us!" A voice similar to his shouted. But she couldn't see where it had come from exactly.

"Got to go miss, good luck!" He said before he ran back to the corridor, but he turned back again and faced Hermione.

"Oh, and could you please tell little Ronniekins there we wished him good luck? And that if he doesn't get into Gryffindor he should forget about even being a Weasley! Only kidding!" He turned to run again but faced Hermione again.

"T'was nice meeting you by the way. Good Luck!" Then he _finally_ ran back to the Great Hall. But he had dropped something, an anklet of sorts that had something dangling to it to what seemed to her was a key. She picked it up and put it inside the pocket of her robes, and tried to call for the boy again but all that came out of her mouth was,

"It was nice meeting you to," Then she ran back to group of first yeears who were beginning to line up in front of the Entrance Hall with a new found confidence.

It wasn't such a bad start of term after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gryffindor, Gryffindor!

**A/N: I bring you le second chapter of rambling. It's going to start of very innocent and young and all, so I'm going to change the rating for a while and return it to T after several more chapters. Please review and leave any suggestions you would like or leave your opinions about it. I hope you keep up with me. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 2: Gryffindor, Gryffindor!**

"Finnigan, Seamus!" Professor MocGonoggal called as she directed a sandy-haired boy to a four-legged stool where sat an extremely dirty, patched and frayed pointed wizard's hat.

The moment she saw that it was only a pointed wizard's hat, Hermione's heart beat which was extremely pumping fast relaxed a bit. Not until she saw the boy that she had bumped into smile and wave at her from the Gryffindor table. Hermione blushed at the ginger boy's actions and couldn't help but smile and wave back shyly.

Just as her heartbeat was returning back to normal, "Granger, Hermione!" Her name was called. And she found herself all nervous again.

_Relax Hermione Granger. You are a wizard, there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Breathe in, breathe out. You're only going to be sorted into a house, YES, that's it! Perfectly harmless._

Everybody was silenced and staring at Hermione Granger. She kept rambling, oblivious to the fact that she was mouthing her thoughts out loud. Muffled sounds of supressed laughter and giggles could be heard. But she didn't seem to notice this whilst running toward the stool. She sat at the stool confidently and jammed the hat eagerly to her head hoping to just get it over with.

Hermione's eyes were frantically searching for the boy she had bumped into earlier, realizing she was more confident whenever she looked at him. Her eyes looked back and forth from the Gryffindor table desperately searching.

_Where is he? Where is he?_

"Ahhh, great potential for Ravenclaw I see in you." , the Sorting Hat spoke to her loud enough for only her to hear making her forget about the search for the boy. She was honestly flattered, and scared at the same time of the hat's words. But no, she wanted to be in Gryffindor. She didn't know why. But she just wanted to.

_Gryffindor. Gryffindor._

"Gryffindor eh? But with a mind like yours, you could fit well in the house of Ravenclaw." The sorting hat implied.

_Gryffindor. Gryffindor._

"Witty and chivalrous, better be..." It took long, slow minutes before the Sorting Hout shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" And wild cheers and applause came from the Gryffindor table. She stepped down from the stool grinning like a fool walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Why hello missy, we've met earlier haven't we? You're the girl who rambled like bonkers!" A voice startled her from behind. As she looked back she saw a boy which EXACTLY looked liked the boy she had met except something was different with this one. His eyes were different, he didn't have that same aura the boy she had bumped to had.

"Oi Gred! Don't scare the bird off!" He elbowed, to what seemed to her, his identical twin brother and beamed at Hermione. This made her blush crimson red, again.

"I haven't really made a proper introduction earlier with your rambling and all, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George. Not as good-looking as me but equally mischievous." Fred pointed to his brother and ended the sentence with a wink.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a very girly giggle. But Fred & George didn't laugh at her, instead they looked at her merrily and said,

"Congratulations on getting on Gryffindor!" Fred exclaimed while shaking her hand.

"Where dwell the brave at heart!" George said whilst striking his breast in a very poetic manner.

It seemed like years before Hermione let go of the hand that was shaking hers. But she had to, and let it go hestitantly. Hermione sat on a chair near to them with a smile, she was glad she got into Gryffindor.

She kept thinking how her hand fit so perfectly well in his hands, how it was so warm and comfy and reminded him of home. And his name, Fred.

"Fred," She unconsiously breathed softly, making sure it could only be heard by her. Fred, she rather liked that name. Rather liked the person who owned the name as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this, I'm updating it daily. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Worst Day of My Life!

**A/N: I'm abandoning this story. My readers absolutely suck and I hate Harry Potter with a burning passion. Calm your bonkers! April Fool's Day! Got you didn't I? Mehehehe.**

**Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday to my favorite twins in the world, Fred & George Weasley. :")**

**(Because I forgot to put up one on the last 2 chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I own everything about Harry Potter! MINE-MINE-MINE! Happy April Fool's Day again. ;) Everything rightly belongs to Jo, the queen. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 3: Worst Day of My Life!**

Hermione was curled up on the very far corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. Covering her face on her knees and hugging her legs while crying softly. Hoping she would just fade through the wall so no one could see her.

Ever since the "Ron" incident, Hermione focused all of her time and energy on studying, and crying. She isolated herself from everything, everyone. Even Fred and George. The only 'friends' she had. Well, she could call them more as acquaintances as they rarely see each other. They'd send each other letters but they weren't typically the ones she could run to if she was crying.

This was exactly what she was doing right now, crying all alone. She was so depressed, she even skipped classes all afternoon!

_But Ron was right, I am a nightmare. I have no friends!_

She spat every single word, she was rambling again, she knew it. And because of all the emotions she was having, she spoke her mind-rambling out loud again.

"Prettiest nightmare I've ever seen I tell you!" She was startled as a hand rested upon her shoulder and began rubbing circles on that spot. She looked up too see who it was and saw that it was Fred through squinting her eyes which were glassy with tears.

"Fred, I'm not exactly in the mood to joke right now." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Just trying to make you smile." Fred sat beside Hermione. Hermione stared at him, shocked by his actions.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione said a croaky voice.

"Why shouldn't I? We're friends after all aren't we?" Fred gave her a sincere smile.

"Friends? We're not friends! We barely see each other, much more talk."

"I dunno, I like you Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Fred, Fred Weasley, funny, popular, mischievous, handsome Fred Weasley, liked him?

"You, you like me?" Hermione said so softly that it was barely audible, yet Fred heard it.

"Of course I do? Wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't right?"

"Ohh, yeah. I knew that." Hermione's heart shattered into many pieces from the little pieces that were already broken, she shouldn't feel like this. Her brows furrowed due to her best attempts to hold back the tears that were about to dreadfully fall. She shouldn't have expected. She liked him, and he didn't like her back.

_What are you thinking Hermione? Of course you don't like him! You're only thinking that because he's the only one who actually cares about you. But there's George, but he's different!_

"You're rambling in your head again aren't you?" Fred shook his head in disbelief, disturbing the on going

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it? If you only went here to tease me you better just leave me then. I'n not in the mood at all." Hermione spat out the words bitterly making Fred have a glint of hurt in his eyes. His eyes which had curiously become her favourite color, was clouded with hurt. This stabbed her straight into the core as guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to make you feel better." Fred frowned and stood up to run away. He had only tried to comfort her. What did he do wrong? He was thinking he had finally made a true friend, one who didn't find him 'annoying' or only liked him cause he was 'funny'. He thought he had finally met someone, besides Lee and his brothers, that actually liked him for who he was, but it looks like he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Fred! I didn't mean to say that!" But it was too late, Fred had already gone out the Gryffindor common room. Hermione didn't hold back the tears that had grouped in the corners of her eyes, she let them fall with body-wracking heart-wrenching sobs.

"Hermione!" George called over as she practically launched herself to him.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" George said whilst rubbing his palm comfortingly on her back.

"F-f-Fred," Hermione could barely speak from all the sobbing but she was desperate.

"What about Fred?" George's voice obviously filled with worry.

"T-t-tell him I'm sorry, I didn't me-mean to." She tried her best to stop the sobbing ang clear out the words but she just couldn't.

"Don't worry I will, now stop crying okay? You're making me really sad too."

"Why do you even bother talking to her George, she's such a loser. Buck-toothed fuzzy-haired know-it-all." A first year girl and her companion said as they exploded with disgust-filled snickers.

"Right you are Lav!" The dark girl high-fived her curly-haired companion. Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. She let go of her hold from George and ran away as far as she could, but it seemed like every place she went to was filled with people. So the only choice she had was the girl's bathroom. She quickly ran in the farthest cubicle and slammed the door.

She had absolutely no will to go to the Halloween Feast at all.

_I should have listened to mum and dad! I should have! I shouldn't have insisted on going to Hogwarts! Oh I wish this was all just a dream. This has got to be the WORST day of my entire life!_

Hermione ran away so fast the she didn't even notice how George defended her with wit before running towards the Great Hall with the hopes of finding Hermione, leaving two flabbergasted first years behind.

**~.~**

Fred sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with his head hoisted above his hands, barely having eaten his food. He had lost his appetite, which was a first in his entire life. He felt terrible. He had never felt this terrible in such a long time! He had overreacted about the incident and wished Hermione would just come over the table so that he could apologize to her.

"Oi Fred! Rambling girl said she was sorry." George slapped him on the back playfully.

"Rambling girl has a name. And _I_ should be the one who's sorry. Where is she anyway?" Fred asked as he looked over the almost-full Gryffindor table and did not see a single strand of brown fuzzy-hair.

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terrow on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledores chair, slumped against the table, and gasped,

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar of commotion all around.

"What do you mean _where is she?_ You mean she's not here?" George was beginning to panic, he should have followed and searched for Hermione!

"Of course she isn't, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place would I?" Fred was staring to panic too. Where was she? This was not the time to joke around.

"She was crying and she told me to say sorry to you before a couple of icky firsties insulted her and she ran away. I thought she'd be here. I'm sorry Fred, this is all my fault." George looked at his shoes and prevented Fred's eyes.

"No George. This is MY fault, let's not get into the blaming game right now, where could Hermione be?" Fred was pacing back and forth now, trying to get away from his prefect brother who was gathering the Gryffindors back to the common room. George was thinking and pacing with him.

"Couldn't be in the library, too predictable."

"Ain't anywhere in the common room either, I checked."

"What place could she go to where no one would expect her?"

"Yeah, what place could be so isolated at this time?"

"The girl's bathroom!" Fred & George said in sync as realization clicked in.

They were about to run but Percy caught their sleeves and dragged them towards the crowd who dragged Fred & George along with them so they had no escape. Fred was desperate, that's where the troll was going! Fred looked for someone who was in the far back of the crowd desperately.

"Percy! Hermione, she's not here!" Fred screamed at the top of his lungs to Percy. But Percy didn't hear him as he was too busy calming down a crying Lavendar who refused to go with him.

He had to find someone, George was looking for someone too. They didn't even have to talk or look at each other to know what to do, they just do. It was one of the benefits of having a twin bond.

Then there he saw at corners of his eye, Ron and Harry who were trying to escape the crowd. He knew he disliked Hermione with a burning passion, but he was his last hope.

"Ron! Hermione's in the girl's bathroom!" Fred screamed his loudest to Ron through the crowd which annoyed Ron as it almost blew his and Harry's cover.

"Git. He's lucky he's my brother."

**~.~  
><strong>

Hermione's day was getting better, she had new friends. Ron and Harry, who had helped her from the troll. Although, she wasn't that sure about Ron but nothing could darken her obviously happy and bright mood. Then as she entered the common room, she saw Fred and George at the sofa sleeping beside each other.

Fred, oh god, she forgot all about Fred! She was so caught up that she forgot to close the door to the common room silently, and it slammed shut with a loud thud.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Fred & George both stood up hazingly and looked over where the sound had come from.

"Hermione!" They both launched themselves on Hermione hugging her very tightly. Hermione hugged them both back eagerly and tears had started to fall again from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fred, I didn't mean to." Hermione was crying but she did her best to utter those words.

"Shhh. It's alright Hermione, I was a git too you know. I over-reacted, I'm sorry too." Fred rubbed the palm of his hand on her back comfortingly.

"Can you stop with the apologizing? I'm feeling like a softie here, you guys are alright already okay?" George was doing his best on stopping his snickering. Hermione and Fred let go of each other both blushing from just realizing that George had let go of them long ago.

"And by the way Hermione, don't you ever do that again! You got both us bonkers!" George let out a merry laugh which was followed by Fred, and Hermione. They laughed for a while before silence ensued as their laugh subdued.

Fred was the one who broke the silence.

"We're all alright now okay?" Fred smiled at Hermione, wherein Hermione nodded and smiled back.

"And this is a reminder that we'll always be friends Hermione, how we're always going to be there for you." George took her hand and slid a band with a small antique padlock on her wrist.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"This lock, does this have a key?" Hermione looked back and forth from Fred and George. Fred looked down on the floor and sighed.

"Yea, but I lost it. I've been trying to look for it everywhere but I just couldn't find it. Our mum gave it to us and told us it was from our late uncles who we closely resemble, Uncle Fabian & Uncle Gideon. Sorry Georgie."

"It's alright Freddie." George smiled at his brother comfortingly.

Hermione was flattered that they had given her such a token. It was like an heirloom and they had given it to her. She then let out a giggle which startled both Fred and George.

"Silly, I have it with me." Hermione brought out the band with a key matching the lock. Making Fred and George have an 'o' form on their lips.

"You dropped it when we bumped at each other before the sorting." Hermione brought out her wand and muttered an incantation on it which made a duplicate of it.

"Now each one of us has one!" George put the band on his wrist with glowing eyes.

"You're brilliant Hermione, you know that?" Fred beamed at Hermione before putting on his own band, this made Hermione blush but she tried her best to cover it up with a smile.

"You're the best Hermione!" The twins said in sync and hugged Hermione in a bone-crushing hug, leaving Hermione in a fit of giggles.

Hermione was wrong again, this had turn out to be one of the best days of her life!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bring you the third chapter of Rambling, which is a lot longer than my previous ones. :D**

**And to those of you who have alerted my story, I know who you are. :)) Imagine if every single one of you reviewed, how neat would that be? Even if it were only a few words!**

**But nonetheless, I still thank you so much for liking my story. ^^ Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What's a Portkey?

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of your wonderful comments, they really make my day. :) This chapter's going to be in the second book. Since you know, this is more of a drabble series, it doesn't have a plot. I hope you don't think it's too fast. Don't say I didn't warn you. :D**

**Disclaimer: I tried searching for the rights in ebay. Darn it, wasn't there.**

**"Rambling"  
><strong>by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 4: What's a portkey?**

Just when Hermione thought things couldn't have possibly be crazier since that day, it did. Ironic isn't it? But the great friendship she earned and the great adventure she had, she wouldn't have replaced it with anything the world.

It was summer and first year had ended quite nicely. She was one of the reasons Gryffindor won the cup and Hermione was very proud of herself. Her friendship with Fred and George were going great too. She even became friends with Lee because of them.

Fred and George, God she missed them. Sure she had Ron and Harry who were like practically brothers to her, they were different. They were her bestfriends, they were her FIRST friends. Not just in Hogwarts or the Wizarding World, but even in her Muggle life. Techinically everyone thought she was "weird".

Her parents were out tonight for their anniversary which would last for amonth and left Hermione alone in the house. Her parents were hestitant but Hermione demanded that they had some good quality time and that she was responsible enough to handle herself. So right now, she was all alone. Sitting warily on her study.

She fumbled with the small padlock on the band in her wrist missing Fred and George more. It was a token that was like the symbol and reminder of their friendship. Hermione held it close to her heart, closed her eyes, and thought of Fred and George and all the good times they had last year.

She wanted nothing more than to be with them right now.

_I wish they were here. I wish they were here. I wish they were here._

She felt a warmth spread through her body from her toes, then she felt her heart raising. She opened her eyes for a bit and was startled when she saw a white light cascading from the padlock with a white flowy ring that connected to another ring which wrapped around her.

Then the light increased in intensity and light emanated in the whole room. Hermione was panicing now, but she also anticipated what would happen, curiosity overcoming her. Then suddenly, a loud boom sounded and Hermione felt the ground beneath her go away, she was floating like there was no gravity and the room around her twisted and turned. The padlock, which she was still holding tightly had felt like it had connected to her belly button and seemed like it were dragging her somewhere.

She felt like crying from the pain as tears were forcing themselves to streak from the corners of her eyes. Then all of a sudden everything stopped, and she fell with a loud thud on the ground.

"Ow!" Hermione rubbed her elbow which had taken the greatest force of the fall. It took while before she realized she were in a different place. She looked around and was shocked to see the two people she wanted to see the most in front of her.

"Hermione?" Both of them squeaked in sync.

"Fred, George?" She looked from Fred and George back and forth. This was all too much for her, all of a sudden, her head throbbed like mad which brought her A LOT of pain. She felt so weak and dropped to a kneel because of the pain.

"Hermione!" Fred and George ran to her, panic in their voices as Hermione fainted and fell to floor.

**~.~  
><strong> 

Hermione had a bad dream. It was as if she was transported to the twins in a flash in her dream, and it was very realisticly painful.

"Ow!" She immediately rubbed her hand to her hand as it was still throbbing, maybe she fell asleep on the cool hard table of her study again, but this time it was different. She felt everything soft around her. She squinted her eyes open and saw a lot of red-heads. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Hermione, you're awake! Thank goodness, you were so still and pale I thought you weren't coming back for a moment there." George exclaimed as she ran to Hermione's side.

"But never doubted you, you're Hermione Granger." Fred winked before rushing to her other side and held her hand.

Hermione was momentarily distracted with the hand that was holding her own and the sparks that had flown through her veins. But then reality bit back hard again.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Why are you here?" Hundred more questions were drilled to Fred and George in merely seconds before she stopped abruptly when she saw Fred and Georgle holding their laughs.

"What?" She demanded, she didn't think there was anything funny with everything that had just happened.

"It's just that,"

"you just woke up."

"And the first thing you do."

"is RAMBLING!" They covered their tummies as they roared with laughter. Hermione turned red from her cheeks to her neck to her ears. But Fred and George's laughter and happiness were contagious that she couldn't help but laugh along with them.

This was one of the things she liked most about being friends with the twins, they never failed to make Hermione laugh.

They were laughing like there was no tomorrow, forgetting all the things that had happened when a door to their right opened interrupting their fits of laughter. They looked over to see who it was.

It was Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over him and hugged all of the air out of him. Harry returned her hug but startled looking pale.

"Oi Hermione! If you don't let go of Harry soon, he'll be as pale as Snape!" George sniggered.

"And that exactly isn't a sight I'd be ecsastic to see!" Fred continued as both of them laughed like nutters. Hermione let go of Harry with a blush on her cheeks tainted from embaressment. But as she looked over Harry, she couldn't help but smile as well as Harry was laughing too.

When the laughter subdued, an awkward silence came over. Hermione was the one who broke the silence. "Harry, why are you here? Shouldn't you be over with your Aunt?" Harry looked over Fred and George with a look that they immediately knew was a cue for them to tell the story.

Fred and George told them what had happened with Harry filling in at times. They told her about the escape, the flying car, the weird house elf, and how Mrs. Weasley had gone like a nutter.

"And then I couldn't sleep because of Ron's snoring so I went to the kitchen for a snack but then I heard laughter upstairs so that's why I'm here." Harry finished his narrating with an exhausted sigh.

"Hermione, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but, what are you doing here?" Harry asked Hermione looking straight up her eyes.

Hermione narrated the whole story to Harry and the twins too as she didn't have time to explain what had happened because they had distracted her with laughing.

"So let me get this straight, you were holding the padlock then you just thought of us then you just suddenly popped up over here." George summarized Hermione's very detailed eloquent narration.

"Sound a lot like a portkey to me." Fred said non-blatantly while fumbling his thumbs together.

"A portkey?" Harry and Hermione both asked together in sync.

"A Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location." Fred replied.

George following Fred's lead. "Most of the time, a Portkey is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a Muggle."

"Does travelling by Portkey feel like having a hook "somewhere behind the navel" pulling the traveller to their location?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows basing the question on her experience.

"Yep, most likely."

"Never travelled by one."

"So our bracelets, they're like portkeys." Hermione looked at her bracelet in amazement. Fred and George looked at their bracelets in amazemt as well.

"Wicked." The three said in sync, not even noticing how they said it all together. Harry looked at the three of them in wonder. Hermione was becoming quite similar with the twins. And the twins were becoming more mature.

It wouldn't surprise him one day if one of them took a fancy in Hermione or the other way around.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter. :D**

**Heya subscribers who haven't reviewed, just leave a teensy weensy single review, even if it were about ponies or unicorns. All you have to do is click that blue button down there, it's quite lonely you know. Cookies to the ones who do. :D**

**But I thank everyone so much for giving my story a chance. You really make my day. :)**

**I must be honest though, I didn't quite like this one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gideon and Fabian Prewett

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all who have alerted this story and added it to their favorites, you don't know how you guys make me. You really do make my day~ :) I'm gonna thank each one of you because you put me in a really good mood!**

**GSnitchN17: Awww, thank you so much for making me one of thos 3 or 4. Cybercookies! :)) And it's okay, English isn't my mother tongue either. Awww, shucks, thank you so much. xoxo**

**Lynn: Thank you for the pony! XD Thank you for reading my other story too, you're a sweet. :* Updated. ;)**

**m0ckingbird77: You're such a sweetie. :') Thank you for giving me fanmail on tumblr, I'm actually very new to this writing thing but once again, thank you so much. xoxo**

**snapeslady22: I love them too! Thank you so much. ^^**

**meganooch: Updated. ;)**

**MollyPop0real0 & Tedie: Thank you guys for reading my story, hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**To everyone else who subscribed and favorited: You know I love you. ;) Here's Chapter 5 for you! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I know it's not mine. Don't mock me. e.e**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 5: Gideon & Fabian Prewett**

Harry, Hermione, and the twins were sharing horror stories with each other. Harry and Hermione told them the ones they knew in the Muggle world while Fred and George told the ones from the Wizarding World. All of them listening intently to each other's stories.

It wasn't until Hermione let out a very exhausted yawn that they finally called it quits for the night. Hermione was really sleepy now, she wanted to go back to her own bed even if she was really alone.

But there was one problem.

"Uhmm, Fred, George, how am I supposed to go back home?" Panic in her voice as she swallowed a lump of saliva loudly.

Fred and George looked at each other in terror and panic and looked back to Hermione then down at the floor and sighed. It always amazed her how they always did a lot of things in sync.

"George, desperate times call for desperate measures." Fred gulped loudly.

"Freddie, Plan M has to be initiated immediately." Then both of them shivered violently.

The twins imeediately ran to their trunks and pulled out a tin full of what looked like candle wax. Fred ran to the their wardrobe and opened it and pulled out a rectangular shaped foam with a garter strap.

He threw one to George and threw another one to Hermione.

"What in Circe's name is this?" Hermione looked at the foam with a raised brow.

"That Hermione, is what shall save your bum." Hermione blushed fiercly at George's bluntness.

"Put on the foam Hermione." Fred told her with piercing eyes that made Hermione blush more.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was once again startled by how blunt he was.

"Put it on, follow our lead." Fred pointed to George using his lips and slipped on the garter strap with the foam covering his arse.

After staring at the foam in disgrace, Hermione put it on and bit her lip to hold her laugh.

"What exactly IS Plan M?" Hermione finally asked after the twins had their 'safety gear' on.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before saying, "Plan Molly."

Oh boy.

**~.~**

**"**Fred and George Weasley!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs. Yep, this was what Fred had expected. He had seen this coming. Well, the screaming that is. But the look at her mother's face showed sorrow.

"So that was what the candle wax was for." Hermione murmured under her breath standing between the twins.

Molly went closer to them with a stern look and Fred and George closed their eyes, knowing what might happen next.

Except, that was not what happened at all.

Molly hugged the three of them in a bone-crushing hug and started to cry.

Fred, George, and Hermione had their eyes wide open in shock. They had anticipated a much different reaction.

"Mum, as much as we love being crushed like this."

"It gets in the way of breathing!"

Molly let go of them and wiped her tears with a napkin she conjured. The three tweens were blue with the need of air.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I just missed them a lot, you three remind me so much of Fabian and Gideon and me when we were so young." Molly gave a faint smile and sat on the nearest chair at the kitchen.

Hermione felt a feeling of pity for the woman. And awe. All of her troubles and need to get home, replaced by the feeling.

"Mrs. Weasley, would you mind telling me a bit about them. You know, if it's alright." She glanced at Fred and George and gave them a small smile. "Fred and George seem to be very fond of them."

"Oh no, not at all Hermione dear. And please call me Molly." Molly gave a beaming smile to Hermione.

"Oh where do I begin?" Molly looked at the ceiling with a sad look on her eyes though she were smiling.

"When I was young, I didn't have that much friends. Really. Fabian and Gideon were my brothers and bestfriends at the same time."

Hermione found herself smiling at Molly's memory. It is how she felt with the twins.

"Oh, and they were so careless with these things. The bands you're wearing right now, that has a third one actually. Well since you duplicated it, a 4th one I suppose. They gave one to a bird named Altheia Leicester. A bit odd to me, but Gideon was quite fond of her."

"But I thought Uncle Gideon never married?" George interrupted her mother.

"Well, I was just going to say that." Molly have a stern look to George that made him flush from embaressment. "What I was saying was that, he didn't deserve her. Replaced him with some bloke. And they seemed to be good for each other. She was bright and inventive. Must be why those have got kinks."

The mood was starting to get awkward as Molly went on with her story-telling from narrative to nostalgic.

"Why am I even saying this? Forget all about that. Oh Hermione! I forgot all about you, I'm sorry." Molly gave a kind smile to Hermione which made Hermione miss her own mother.

"Oh, it's okay really. They're away for a while. Would you mind if I stay here for a few nights?" Hermione looked at Molly with puppy-dog eyes that were just too adorable to say no to.

"Yeah mum!"

"We'll take really good care of her!"

After a few moments, "Fine." Molly sighed before smiling at them. She lifted a finger and pointed it to the twins.

"But you're not going to sleep with them. No. You can room in with Ginny if that's alright."

"Oh, Ginny. She's Fred and George's sister right?" Hermione piped it up after hearing Fred and George, and occasionally Ron about her.

"Yes dear."

"I wouldn't mind!" Hermione let out a happy giggle. She needed girl friends. She was surrounded by too much guy friends.

"Better go back to sleep then, off you go. I'll transfigure some clothes for you Hermione, we'll talk more tomorrow. And Ginny's room is on the top floor, first one to the right. Bedtime for you too Fred and George." Molly ended the sentence bitterly. It must be because of the 'Harry' incident, Hermione presumed.

Just as the three of them turned around and greeted each other good night, Molly piped up a question which made Hermione bite her lip hard to keep herself from laughing.

"What are those pads for?" Fred and George turned slowly with a sly grin and replied fastly.

"Wandering gnomes,"

"Better be safe. You're never sure." Then they both stormed to their rooms, with Hermione following closely behind.

Molly smiled to herself after the trio left. She saw Fred look at Hermione in a different way. And since last year, they had seemed to be more- less, would be more proper, mischievous.

She went to the living room and sat at the sofa still smiling. That was how Arthur looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you all liked this chapter. :D And I know Fabian and Gideon weren't twins, but since they were portrayed by James and Ollie in the movie adaptation of OoTP, I'm going to portray them as twins for those who might ask.**

**Oh and Altheia Leicester, made her up. Mehehehe. But don't forget her, she might come up again, but that's all I'm telling. :-"**

**Sup all! Before you go, make sure to explore the blue link below. ;) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6:The Object of His Distractions

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! I'd just like to clarify things as not to make others confused. Correct me if Im wrong; Gideon and Fabian, as indicated in HP Wikia, were not mentioned in the books or by Rowling as twins but are portrayed by twins James & Ollie therefore they are assumed as twins.**

**And Altheia, who knows? I'm not going to make more clues. ;) Pardon me if I'm really confusing. Really really sorry. :D The wax was supposed to be like ear plugs cause we all know Molly and her howler voice. ^-^ And the butt pads were supposed to be like covers when they spank her. Sorry again for the confusion~**

**And last clarification, Molly wasn't that upset that Hermione was there because they reminded her of her brothers and her.**

**So that's it and enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Still trying to get over the fact that I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 6: The Object of His Distractions**

Hermione was tired and she wanted to sleep. The things that have happened haven't fully sunk in yet. As of now, she was walking upstairs to Ginny's room. She had never met her, but she was excited and anxious at the same time.

Back at her muggle home, she didn't have much friends. Although her neighbours and cousins were quite fond of her. But everyone in her muggle school thought she was obnoxious and weird, so she didn't have any girl friends really.

She reached the front of Ginny's door and hovered her fist to knock on the door nervously. But she didn't knock yet, she was nervous. What if she found her weird? She didn't want to risk that.

After a while, she mustered up the courage and knocked at the door softly.

"Who is it?" A small soft voice asked.

"Err, it's Hermione. I'm-" But she was cut short when Ginny opened the door and dragged her in the room in merely seconds.

"Sit. Sit please." Ginny was giddy and directed Hermione towards a chair. She was surprised to receive this kind of attention, she hadn't expected it. Hadn't expected it at all. She looked around the room with her eyes.

It was far different from hers which was organized and neat. Quidditch posters were hung on the wall and she had a lot of stuff toys resting above her trunk and her mirror and study had a lot of kinks and girl stuff than she had in her own room. But it was neat and comforting in a way.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit messy. I didn't expect a girl to be coming over. I haven't even heard anybody coming in." Ginny blushed from embaressment and sat on the foot of the bed facing Hermione.

"Oh no, it's alright! I don't find it messy at all." Hermione smiled to Ginny. She was really adorable. She was wearing her pink pyjamas that had snitches on it and her hair was neatly side-braided. And her nose was filled with freckles just like Ron and the twin's. It was as cute as a button.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, why are you here?" Ginny smiled despite the curiosity.

Hermione sighed before narrating to her the things that happened. She was expecting her to say something that would show she was shocked, but what she hadn't expected was Ginny to say,

"Wicked." She smirked at Hermione and nodded appreciatively. It surprised her how different she was from them yet they were so similar in so many ways. Just maybe probably in different levels.

"Your mum said that I sleep with you for the night. If you wouldn't mind." Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Ginny jumped excitedly and took Hermione's hands and jumped with her in a very girlish manner.

"We can do so much things together! I can fix your hair, and you can tell me about the muggle world!" They continued jumping together while giggling in circles.

"So that does this mean we can be friends?" Hermioe couldn't help but grin.

"Friends? Why not be best friends?" Then they both giggled so much that they fell to the bed.

Ginny sat up and smiled at Hermione.

"You're officially my first friend, whose a girl, Hermione." Hermione sat up too and smiled at Ginny.

"You are too." Then they spent the whole night talking about girly things then Hermione had accidentally slipped about having a tensy weensy crush on Fred.

So Ginny drilled her with questions. Like how they had first met and the stolen glances they give to each other. It was good that Hermione finally had someone to confide her feelings with, and she didn't know why, but she her little crush on Fred got just a tiny bit bigger.

"I think he likes you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Really? You think he does? It could, but he couldn't be. We're friends. But friends don't look at each other like that. Maybe it's just because of he thinks I'm weird! But he is a lot closer to me than George is, and-" Ginny's giggle cut off Hermione's rambling and she started to blush from embaressment.

"George was right, you are the rambling girl." Ginny giggled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione raised a curious brow.

"Well, Fred and George always owled us about you of course but George told me that he's been crushing on a friend of theirs. He called her rambling girl." Ginny's eyes lit up in excitement. Whilst Hermione's jaws dropped and she was utterly shocked.

"Really? Is that true?"

"Why don't you ask him tomorrow? I'll help you!" Ginny's happiness was infectious like Fred and George's and she couldn't help but smile to.

"You'll do that, for me?"

"Of course I would! Wouldn't be a right friend if I didn't." Then Hermione hugged Ginny. Ginny returned the hug and let go with a giggle.

"But there is one condition, make them two." Ginny looked at the floor from embaressment before looking at Hermione again.

"Anything." Hermione said softly.

"Can you help me get closer to Harry? You know if it's alright. As friends of course!" Ginny started to become defensive.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a happy laugh.

"You like Harry don't you?"

"No! I just think he's really cool and being friends with him would be like, I don't like explaining these kind of things okay?" Ginny said defensively. Hermione sat beside Ginny and patted her back.

"S'alright Ginny, I help you with Harry, you help me with Fred. Deal?" Hermione beamed at her and Ginny returned her with a very joyful smile.

"Deal." They intersected their pinkies and made the deal official by the pinky swear.

"It's getting really, really late. I think we need to sleep." Ginny yawned and nodded as agreement to Hermione.

There was another bed in front of them and Ginny had arranged it a while ago for her. Hermione walked to the bed and lied down peacefully, only feeling the tiredness now.

Ginny closed the light then lied down her bed as well.

"Night Ginny."

"Night Hermione."

Just as Hermione closed her eyes Ginny spoke to her.

"Erm, Hermione, and the other condition."

"Yeah?"

"If he does like you, don't hurt my brother. He may seem like a pain the arse sometimes, but he's a soft and- just don't hurt him."

"Of course Ginny. Never." As she said that Ginny fell asleep immediately and snored. Hermione laughed quietly and closed her eyes.

It was awkward talking about well, crushes like that. Especially if your crush happened to be your girl friend's brother. She was young but she had never felt like this before. But she didn't think of that much anymore as she fell asleep.

It had been a very long night.

~.~

It was 2 in the morning and Fred just couldn't sleep. He tumbled over and over again in the bed trying to look for a comfy spot. He was making a ruckus and a lot of noise that could've woken up George up minutes ago, but George was in deep slumber.

Fred intended on making such noise to wake up George. He twisted and made a rather loud noise, but all George did was turn around and snore.

"Looks like we're going to have to do it the nasty way." Fred smirked mischievously.

He stood up from his bed and went through his bedside table and opened the drawer to get the muggle torch his father gave him. He knew it was useful, why not use it now eh?

He slowly crept to George's bed and lit the torch above his chin to give an evil aura. He opened his eyes in a creepy manner and smiled like a joker. He slid George's blanket slowly and moved his face closer to George.

When George's eyes opened the slightest, Fred screamed, "BOO!"

George didn't react and just blink over and over again before saying, "Shove off Fred." Then pulled the blankets over him and promptly went back to sleep with his brows furrowed.

Fred closed the torch and sighed in defeat. He climbed back up his bed and tucked himself in his blankets.

Fred just wanted to wake George up to tell him the object of his distractions from sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of brown curly hair, of lavender and vanilla, of soft milky skin. So he figured out that the only way he could sleep was not to stop thinking of the object but go along with the object.

He was telling everything to George tomorrow, or else he might burst out.

Fred smiled at the thought and finally fell to sleep, dreaming of holding hands with the object of his distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. ^-^ And could I ask a teensy-weensy favor from you? I wrote a songfic for ILoveRomance2011 and it's entitled Last Kiss. You know, just check it out and leave a teensy-weensy review.**

**Could've uploaded it loooong ago but my mom kept making me do silly things muggles do called 'chores'. Psssh.**

**And also, before you leave, why don't you visit the blue link below? It's getting pretty lonely down there. ;) Love you guys~ (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Mornings at The Burrow

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who liked my story again. Whether you have reviewed or alerted or favorited, today was a particularly bad day and you really made me smile so thank you. ^-^**

**And to Adams, thank you for the constructive criticism, I promise to do my best to make it better and to avoid writing awkward moments, although there might be a lot of awkward moments here. :( But it's not like I'm not trying, it's really a flaw in my writing so thank you for pointing that out. I'll do my best to minimize them on the next chapters. :D**

**So without further ado, I bring you Chapter 7! Enjoy~ (:**

**Disclaimer: I guess I could own it if my savings would be multiplied by a kazillion.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 7: Mornings at the Burrow**

Hermione woke up to birds chirping and the sun beaming on her. She had a surprisingly good sleep even though she and Ginny practically sleeped half past 2.

She stretched her arms and legs and giggled at the sleeping form on the other twin bed. Ginny's arms and legs were sprawled out in the bed lying with her stomach and her blankets were all kicked on the foot of the bed. She glanced at the wall clock beside the door and was surprised to see that it was already 10 in the morning.

She walked towards Ginny's bed and lightly nudged her shoulders.

"Ginny, wake up. It's already 10 in the morning!" Hermione said softly but with emphasis.

"I don't care." Ginny mumbled in her pillow.

"I guess I can't enjoy breakfast at the Burrow anymore, and I was really looking forward to do that." Hermione sat roughly on Ginny's bed causing it to bounce up and down and made an exaggerated sigh.

Ginny instantly sat up and fixed her hair saying, "I'm up! I'm up!" Then they both giggled at each other.

"Can we talk more about Phase One later? I look like a wanker!" Ginny told Hermione.

"Sure, I'll go down first and greet Mrs. Weasley." Ginny nodded in agreement.

Ginny went out and went to the bathroom while Hermione did her best efforts to tame her frizzy hair a bit then used Ginny's breath spray to at least rid off the bed breath she had.

She loved the Burrow, it was so cozy and full of people. It wasn't exactly big to accomodate such a big number of family members but it was amazing to her. She then proceeded to go downstairs.

As she was going downstairs, she met up with Fred who was going up the stairs. They were both in front of each other blocking their paths.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said and both moved to the side and was once again facing each other.

"I'm sorry!" Both of them were blushing now. Fred just laughed and leaned on the wall, "Lady's first." Then he winked.

Hermione blushed again. "Thank you." Then they both proceeded to where they were going but just as Hermione was at the foot of the stairs. Fred greeted her, "Good morning Hermione." He said with a smile.

"Morning Fred." Hermione beamed at Fred before Fred looked back and Hermione skipped along towards the kitchen.

**~.~**

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted by the door and sat at a chair near the countertop.

"Good morning dear." Molly greeted with her back facing Hermione as she was flipping pancakes in front of the stove.

"Arthur will be down in a minute, he'll help you go back to your home. You can both talk it over in the dining during breakfast. Would you mind setting the table for me?"

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, at least I could do something useful." Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Mrs. Weasley flick her wand on the drawers above and it opened and dishes and silverware floated in the air smoothly towards Hermione.

"Just lead them towards the table, they'll know what to do. They usually end up in the trash sometimes. When you want to change the arrangement, just tell them to."

Hermione was still in awe. The dishes were floating like they were alive.

"Mrs. Weasley, are they- alive?"

"Oh no. No dear. It's just a charm, once I set down the food the charm will go off." Molly said while flipping another pancake.

"I see." Hermione nodded appreciatively and led the dishes towards the table. They arranged themselves and Hermione changed them a bit. After the table was properly set, Hermione sat down on one of the chairs.

Percy then came and greeted Hermione in a very pompous manner and sat near the where the head of the table sat and read the newspaper. She was surprised her presence didn't startle him.

"I heard. Although I do not approve of how you have not alerted us earlier, I am amazed by those band's qualities." Percy said through the paper as if reading her mind.

Ginny then followed and sat beside Hermione. "Morning Percy."

"Good morning Ginevra." Ginny rolled her eyes at Percy's use of her first name.

Ginny and Hermione chatted for a bit about taming hair when Percy flipped the next pag of the newspaper and it exploded in front of his face leaving a frazzled Percy with black dirt on his face while dark smoke was illuminating smoke.

Ginny and Hermione laughed hard at the sight whilst Percy was beyond furious. Furious was actually a mellow word if used to describe Percy's reaction. His eyes were full of rage.

"Frederick! George!" Then suddenly George popped up from below the table. "Why hello brother!"

"Enjoy our treat?" Fred then popped up from below the table.

Ginny and Hermione's laugh doubled over. "You find THIS amusing?" Percy bellowed at his twin brothers now sitting beside him.

"Of course we don't."

"Nothing special."

"Just wanted to show Hermione what's a morning in the Burrow like."

"It is part of our morning routine!"

Just as Percy looked like he was going to pounce on the two who was laughing like their was no tomorrow, Ron and Harry went in.

"Morning Harry!" Ginny instantly greeted him with a smile that reached her ears and Harry greeted back with a shy smile that made Ginny blush. He greeted Hermione too and sat beside Ginny which made her blush even more.

"So you really are here! Harry wasn't lying at all!" Ron exclaimed and sat infront of Harry at the end of the table. "Sorry I doubted you mate." Ron said to Harry in an apologetic manner.

"Good morning too Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes as how Ron didn't even greet her.

"Where's the food? I'm starving!" Just as Ron said that, food hovered over the table and landed softly. It smelled delicious! Hermione was sure she was drooling.

Ron, and his usual savage-like self picked the fork and was about to jab a pancake when Molly swatted his hand away.

"Ronald! Where are your manners? Wait for your daddy." Molly gave a stern look at Ron and smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"Morning everyone! I see we have two extra guests today." A tall man with fiery red hair entered the dining room with a big contagious smile. It was Mr. Weasley and he resembled a lot like George she realized. Fred looked more like Molly in a way.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and kissed him on the cheeck and Mr. Weasley sat down at the head. "So this must be Hermione! Hello Hermione, nice to meet you." Mr. Weasley smiled at her. "It's nice meeting you to Mr. Weasley" Hermione smiled back shyly.

"You're a muggle-born right?"

Hermione nodded in affirmation.

"So tell me about this amusing muggle invention of yours, telinision. How does it work without magic?" Mr. Weasley's eyes lit up in wonder. When Hermione opened her mouth to correct him Ron slammed his fist on the table.

"Oi Dad! I'm starving, let's talk about the tele-, teli-, whatever later!"

"Sorry son, just wanted to ask. Harry told me about the use of rubber ducks yesterday." Mr. Weasley beamed at Harry. She found it amusing how he was so fond of muggle inventions.

"Well then, dig in!" Molly smiled at everyone then Ron stacked his plate with food and ate them at a shocking speed eating the food like he didn't eat for days. As she looked over Fred and George, they were eating at the same pace. Although Percy was calm and put a healthy amount of food on his plate eating them gracefully.

Hermione put a healthy amount of food on her plate as well and was immediately dazed by the delicious taste of it. It was so good!

Just as they finished dinner, and Ron had finished his second helpings of the whole meal, everyone had gone out to play Quidditch outside in their mini-Quidditch field. Even Percy did. That left Hermione and Arthur alone in the dining room as Molly cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

"So Hermione, I've contacted the ministry and we will get you home as soon as we can. But it looks like you're going to have to stay here for a week or so. Ministry protocol you see." Arthur explained.

"It's not a problem! My parents are away for a month anyway so it's okay really!" Hermione's happiness was obvious.

"So you don't mind if you go shopping with us in Diagon Alley?"

"Actually, I think I'd rather enjoy it." What Hermione said was true. She was looking forward to tomorrow and all of the following mornings in the Burrow that would come.

But now she was going to enjoy the afternoon in the living room reading a book while drinking tea. This morning was exciting and just amazing, she was sure it would still be tomorrow, and she just couldn't wait for it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it even in the slightest. I wrote this chappie pretty fast so I guess there are a lot of flaws. Please review if you liked it or not. Or if you have suggestions or would like to point out things that were wrong or you particularly didn't like. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :D**

**And just to avoid confusion, the seating arrangement goes like this: Arthur's at the head of the table. Molly is next to him facing Percy. Hermione is next to Molly facing Fred. Ginny is next to Hermione facing George. Harry is beside Ginny and he faces Ron. Hope this might help. ^-^**

**Don't forget to revieeew! (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

**A/N: Thank you all again for reading my story. :D Though I'm afraid to tell you that starting Thursday of this week, I might not update as frequently. We're going to travel a lot this summer but I will try to update as soon as I get internet connection. I hope you all understand. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Somebody told me that I could own Harry Potter on the 30th of February, I'm still waiting and happily looking forward to that day~**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 8: Diagon Alley**

It was a Wednesday and Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up early to go to Diagon Alley to purchase the materials they required for the following year. The night before, all of them had received a letter from Hogwarts regarding their requirements.

And Hermione was beyond shocked to see a great number of books written by a bloke named Gilderoy Lockhart. And they were expensive. She was worried on where she would get the money, she only had 2 galleons on her pocket.

Fred and George have hinted that the new DADA teacher might be a witch because their mum herself 'fancied' the bloke.

"Fancy? I'd say if she wasn't married, she might be inlove!" George said nonchalantly while pompously biting on a very scrumptious bacon sandwhich Mrs. Weasley made mimicing Percy who was getting frustrated.

"Couldn't agree more." Fred followed George as they both mimiced Percy during breakfast.

"You're lucky mum's not here or she would've hexed you to oblivion." Percy furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance but was too happy to be mad as he had just received his OWL test results and was beyond happy and gloatingly proud.

After a dozen large bacon sandwhiches each, all of them went to the sitting room in front of the fireplace as per Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's orders and wore their coats. When Mr. Weasley went to the kitchen and Hermione followed him taking this as a chance to tell him about how she had no money.

He was about to get a flowerpot at the top of the kitchen matlepiece which was filled with some kind of glitter powder inside when Hermione spoke shyly, "Errm, Mr. Weasley. I only have 2 galleons in my pocket and I was wondering if-"

"Not to worry Hermione, I have owled your parents yesterday and they understand the situation. They were actually about to pick you up yesterday but I told them we could just go shop in Diagon Alley together today. They approved and gave me a fairly large amount of Muggle money that we could convert into Wizard money. Sorry I haven't told you earlier, must've gotten out of my mind." Mr. Weasley gave an apologetic smile as Hermione sighed in relief.

They both went to the fireplace together and Mr. Weasley gave the pot to Harry.

"We're running low Molly." He sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you Harry." He then offered the flowerpot to Harry.

Harry stared at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground -"

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly -"

"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first." Fred got a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. When he dropped the floo powder the fireplace became green. Fred winked at Hermione, making her blush, before shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

George followed Fred but before he shouted "Diagon Alley!" He told Harry to make sure that he says the destination clearly. Hermione followed George confidently and popped out of another fireplace on the sidewalk of Diagon Alley. Hermione mesmerized of the view of the line of fireplaces and all the people coming in and out of them.

"Wow." It was all she could muster, she had never seen this part of Diagon Alley before. The Wizarding World never failed to surprise and mesmerize her.

"Stop mesmerizing the Floo Station and step away from the fireplace." George laughed and motioned her to stay beside him and Fred who were several feet away from the fireplace. She happily complied.

Once she stepped beside Fred and accidentally bumped his shoulder, she noticed him act strangely. "Sorry Fred." Fred did her best to hide his blush by keeping a straight face, which George was currently laughing at. Hermione couldn't help but giggle too.

Not a minute later, Percy stepped out of the fireplace. Followed by Ginny, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione looked over to search for Harry. Ron shook his head in utter disbelief, "Got lost in the floo network. Didn't say Diagon Alley properly. Where do we start to look for him now?"

"Don't worry, daddy will handle it." Mr. Weasley piped in and smiled at Hermione. "Molly, go to Gringgots with the children. I'll follow and bring Harry through apparition." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in understanding.

"Now come along." She then led them to Gringgots. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the gates of Gringgots. Mr. Weasley and Harry not short behind. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got some money then the girls separated from the boys, with the excemption of Percy who went with the girls to go to their respective destinations.

The girls were to go to a second-hand shop and the boys were to the Quidditch store for some exploring. They were all to meet in Flourish and Bott's in an hour.

An hour has passed and the girls, and Percy, had gone to a secondhand robe shop, a secondhand wand shop, and bought small ice creams for a snack. Hermione felt guilty for not being able to give some of the fairly large amount of money she had. Mrs. Weasley insisted that it wasn't necessary but Hermione insisted on at least buying them a treat.

She bought small ice creams for the boys too. By the time they had reached Flourish and Bott's, they immediately saw the boys who were walking to Hermione with beaming eyes. Not on her, but the ice creams.

"Why thank you Hermione, ever so thoughtful of you." Mr. Weasley got the ice cream Hermione handed to him. She gave Harry a buttercream flavored-one and Ron a chocolate one. Both of them mussed her hair as thanks, much to her annoyance.

She specifically chose the ice cream flavors for Fred & George knowing their favorites. Hermione had a cookies and cream flavored ice cream, which was her favorite, while she gave George on what he called 'sorbetes' or fruits in ice cream or as Ron would like to call 'dirty ice cream' at the shocking colors of it.

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best! Gotta love a classic." George then kissed Hermione sloppily on the cheek.

"Ewwww! George!" Hermione wiped her cheek with the back of her lower arm in disgust and laughed at George who was happily eating his ice cream.

She handed Fred's ice cream last. They both had similar ice cream flavors. Fred's was rocky-road.

"Ahhh." Fred moaned appreciatively and hungrily at the sight of the ice cream that Hermione gave him making her laugh. He bit slowly, closing his eyes in pure bliss. He liked biting his ice cream, a characteristic he, George, and Hermione were similar at despite having a brain freeze.

"It's adventure in a cone, thanks Hermione!" Fred then kissed Hermione in the cheek making her blush to the roots of her bushy brown hair, but she tried to cover it by slapping him playfully on the shoulder and laughing at him.

They all finished their ice creams outside of the bookstore then came in after finishing them up.

When Hermione came in, she closed her eyes and took time to admire the smell of freshly-printed paper and fine ink. As she opened her eyes, it immediately shot to the portrait of a very handsome and charming wizard. Hermione made an 'o' shape with her mouth and couldn't help but go to the portrait to admire it.

When she infront of the portrait, she looked down to see the name 'Gilderoy Lockhart'. Fred and George were right, he was truly spiffing. She looked behind her and was shocked to see Gilderoy Lockhart himself smiling down at her. She couldn't help but squeal like a fangirl.

The day had gone on and Fred never thought he had seen such a more gruesome sight. All of the girls in the family were going gushy over that Lockhart bloke. Even Hermione.

It annoyed him how on the way home Hermione kept talking to Ginny on how, 'mesmerizing, charming, talented, brave, smart' Lockhart was all the while giggling. It wasn't even half of that.

When Hermione went back to her home, he couldn't help but bid her a bitter goodbye making Hermione hurt.

He always found that Lockhart bloke quite annoying. But now, he was furious at him. He didn't know why, but something about Hermione's reaction towards the bloke triggered this, this feeling in him. He has never felt like it before. It was so foreign to him and he didn't like it.

"You're jealous." George smirked at Fred.

"What?" Fred raised a curious eyebrow at George whose smirk just became more mischievous.

"You like her don't you? Haven't seen you like that since Mum gave Ron a better broom than us."

"Why do you say so?" Fred's raised eyebrows grew even higher.

"I can feel you rambling in our twin bond." George chuckled while Fred rolled his eyes.

"Whatever George."

"Remember what I said Fred. Night!" George then turned off the light and jumped to his bed while Fred slid on his.

He was rambling, he never did that. And he was jealous, that's what George thinks, but what if I am? Well that's not the case, it's not like I like Hermione. Even though she was extremely beautiful to him, and that she had one of the nicest personalities in the world, and how she was incredibly smart and witty. How she was so different from all the other girls he'd met. How she had pretty hair and mesmerizing eyes. Yeah, it's not like I like Hermione.

I like Hermione. Oh god. I like Hermione! His eyes grew wider as he realized this. And how he was rambling inside his head again. That Hermione and her effect on me! He thought then faced the other side of his bed then promptly fell to sleep.

While Hermione slept sadly thinking about Fred's bitterness towards her. But she was quite happy too having her first real fully-blown crush, Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione giggled even in her sleep just dreaming about him.

She was happy she was back at home again, but she does miss Ginny and those lovely mornings in the Burrow. And surprisingly, she really really missed Fred and George.

Especially Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this 1 in the morning so it's really narrative and contains very poor dialogue, I'm really sorry for that. I've been trying to speed up with the updating because of the reason said above, about my temporary hiatus. But don't think of it as like that, just think of it like I'm just going to upload it a bit late. ;)**

**Please review guys. :D They make me happy and work like magic to speed up my writing~ (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Nowhere to Be Found

**A/N: As I promised, faster updates~ I hope you don't think I'm too fast. :D So much lovely subscribers, all of you make me happy. Thank you all for reading this! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I know 2 significant things in life, 1, is my favorite word but practically only means a lung disease cause by silicon disease that is also my favorite word, and 2, that I don't own Harry Potter. SIGH. :**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 9: Nowhere to Be Found**

It was the start of the Hermione's second year and she was currently gracefully panicing in the Great Hall while the others ate, the sorting ceremony already finished. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Silly rumors were spreading that they drove to Hogwarts in a flying car. Hermione highly doubted this.

"Fred, do you have any idea where those two are?" Hermione asked Fred who was eating his pumpkin tart like there was no tomorrow and his face was so close to his plate that he could kiss it merely inches away. Hermione held Fred's hand as she asked.

Fred, hearing Hermione, raised his head slowly. He looked towards the hand Hermione was holding and looked at Hermione and back at the head. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow to his actions.

"Fred, is there anything wrong?" Hermione started to worry and held his hand tighter and brushed her thumb on his hand. Fred's eyes just grew larger and he swallowed loudly, hoping to hide the redness of her ears, face, and neck that matched the roots of his hair.

He was driving her crazy and his heart pumped faster, and goosebumps started to come out his whole body.

"Fred?"

"I- uuh- ermm- George!" He nudged George with his elbow. "Ow! The hell with you Freddie?" George said with an annoyed face and crumbs all over his mouth, and face.

"George! Your language." Hermione gave George a knowing look. Fred and George then nodded and shook their head at each other and pointed their lips to places. They spoke in silent communication and Hermione was really getting worried.

"Hermione, you've got something on your cheeks." George pointed at her face.

"Where?" Then she let go of Fred's hand and immediately checked her cheeks.

"I believe it's called a blush?" George grinned mischievously and Hermione did blush from embaressment. "Nope, there it is." Then George laughed, Fred just chuckled and muttered a whispered 'Thanks.' to George who just winked and smirked mischievously.

Hermione then just asked Ginny.

"Ginny, do you have any idea where Harry and Ron are?"

"They came with us to King's Cross, but now that you mention it, I think they weren't even in the train at all! Merlin's beard!" Ginny stood up panicing and ran to Percy who was near the Teacher's table talking to McGonogall.

"Percy! Percy!" She came a halt in front of Percy. "I can't find Harry and Ron anywhere! They weren't even in the train." She muttered fastly as she fast panting.

"Ms. Weasley, not to worry. You shall find Potter and Weasley back in the common room." Professor McGonogall told Ginny and smiled at her. And Ginny nodded as a thank you. She then came back to Hermione and told her what McGonoggal said.

Hermione sighed of relief. Everything was going to be alright.

**~.~**

The start-of-term feast was over and they were now all walking towards the Gryffindor common room. There at the door stood the two of them, she sighed at the sight and ran towards the two who obviously can't enter because they didn't know the password.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said that you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car-"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's wattlebird,"' said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point -"

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years -"

"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon;

Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

"'Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.

When Harry and Ron climbed upstairs to their dormitories, she was furious. She walked up to the twins and Lee with a scowl on her face.

"You actually approve of this?" Hermione said bitterly muttering every word stiffly.

"Well of course!" Lee said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But they could've died! Or worse, expelled!" With that Lee laughed and Hermione gave the 'annoyed' look to Lee who immediately stopped in fear. Fred and George knew Hermione enought to know that you shouldn't mess with her when she's erm, 'nagging'. She was a year younger but boy was she scary.

George tried to lighten up the mood and say, "Well, where's the fun without a bit of risk?"

"Ugh. You're incorrigible!" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance.

"But you know you love us." Fred winked and opened his arms as a peace-making gesture. Hermione's heart then became happy from furious in a second. She shook her haid and chuckled softly and hugged Fred.

"You know I do." Fred was surprised and didn't know what to do but fell into Hermione's touch. He rested his head on top of Hermione's and nuzzled her curly hair, she smelled so good. A soft lavendar and a hint of sweet vanilla. Hermione smelled Fred too, he smelled so good. He smelled like apple cinnamon and gun powder. Like cool freshly mown grass and pumkin spice.

George and Lee just watched them knowingly, all the while sniggering. Fred was blushing and enjoying the moment whilst Hermione was just happy to hug her close friend. George and Lee grinned mischievously at each other and came towards them.

"We love you too Hermione!" Then they both joined the hugged and jumped up and down earning a scowl from Fred.

Hermione laughed and hugged the boys. Seems like this year is going to be a lot better than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Double-updates part 1! If I get enough inspiring reviews it might be a triple-update! Or more. Part 2, coming up. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Hermione's 'Little' Crush

**A/N: Double update Part 2! I'm planning on making a 3rd one, YIPEE! Love you guys. :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 10: Hermione's 'Little' Crush**

It was the first day of classes and Hermione, as usual woke up early. She had only taken 5 hours of sleep because she was too fascinated by the new books. It was her 'advanced studying' even though she practically only studied on a single subject.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The book, no matter how numerous and expensive, were so fascinating. It was a story but very educational as well. She couldn't help but admire how brave he was to have fought all of those beasts. And he was quite the charmer too.

She giggled to herself.

Hermione was in a hazy daydream during breakfast and Fred & George couldn't help but notice. George thought it was funny while Fred thought it was pointless.

"Why are women so oblivious to the fact that Lockhart is scam?" Fred said to George in gritted teeth literally stabbing his bacon and eggs.

"Easy there Freddie, don't put your anger on your plate." George sniggered.

"I'm not angry!" George rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not, you're just jealous." George grinned mischievously. Fred just ignored his comment and continued to look at Hermione whose chin was on both of her hands and was smiling to herself obviously in a daydream.

"Oi Hermione! You're drooling!" George teased Hermione and what George expected was a playful slap or a scowl. But what Hermione said startled him, Fred, Harry, Ron and even Lee.

"Oh am I? I'm sorry." Hermione just giggled and took Voyages with Vampires out of her bag.

All jaws were dropped from what she had said. Their shock and Hermione's daydream was disrupted when there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd.

A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errolslumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no -" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that - it's that."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Hermione, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" he gulped - "it was horrible."

Harry and Hermione looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" he said.

But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes -"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound fiIled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -"

Mrs. Weasleys yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that

only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED -"

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them.

A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

Fred and George thought that this was the perfect time to lighten up the mood.

"Hey Hermione, what's this?" George got the paper that fell from Hermione's book.

"Give me that back!" George held it up from Hermione using his advantage of being tall.

"Not until you tell me what it is first." George stuck his tongue out to Hermione who kept jumping trying to reach for the paper.

"It's my schedule okay? Happy?" Hermione finally stopped jumping and crossed her arms and huffed. When George was about to give it back to her, Fred piped in and grabbed the paper.

Once he saw the paper, his eyes narrowed. "I don't remember the tittle (the dot in the 'i') having hearts, especially not in Gilderoy Lockhart's." Fred said the last two words with utter bitterness.

Hermione blushed furiously and snatched the paper from him. "I happen to think it's easier to memorize the shcedule when it's illustrated with hearts." Hermione stuck her tongue out to him, huffed, turned her back from him, and walked out of the Great Hall carrying her bag in a very annoyed matter.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred raised his hands in annoyance. Ginny piped in and stood beside Fred.

"You mean what's wrong with you?" George nudged Fred using his elbow and sniggered again.

"Don't worry Fred, Hermione's just having a little crush." Ginny tried to lighten up Fred.

"Yeah, and that's what Fred's problem exactly is." George put leaned his arm on Ginny's shoulders.

"Hermione's 'Little' Crush." Ginny giggled to George. But Fred didn't hear this. His mind was too focused on the fact that her 'little' crush, was messing with HIS 'little' crush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Double-updates part 2! If I get enough inspiring reviews it might be a triple-update! Or more. **


	11. Chapter 11: Wrong Timings

**A/N: Triple-Update! Surprise all. :D You asked for faster updates, you're gonna get faster updates. ;) I'm terribly sorry though if the quality of my writing's becoming sucky. Tell me if I hit rock bottom okay? I'll sharpen my pencils! :) Really gonna miss you all. :( I bring you Chappie 11! The 3rd of the Triple Update series! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I'll own it when hell freezes over!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 11: Wrong Timings**

The first day of classes had gone pretty good. Well, at least for Hermione. She impressed Professor Lockhart quite nicely by getting full marks on his full quiz. She was quite proud of herself. She ignored all of Harry & Ron and the twins' snarky comment about him.

They were rubbish. Just look at all of the great things he have done! It even says so in his books.

Even the attack of the Cornish pixies didn't even disturb her fit of happiness now. Except Fred. It was dinner and Fred was ignoring her. She had no idea why he was, but as of what she remembers, she never really did anything to annoy him.

In fact, whenever they had silly fights, they always just shrugged it off and laughed about it. It had never gotten to this point.

At the Gryffindor table, Fred and George were sitting in front of her as usual. She did everything to get Fred's attention. She even kept asking him silly things, but his answer would either be 'Ask George.' or 'I don't know'. And sometimes he even acted as if she didn't hear him at all.

"Fred, do you know what time it is?" Hermione was desperate now.

"Ask George." Not looking up from his plate to look at Hermione. But she didn't ask George whilst George looked at them back and forth.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my... Defence homework." Hermione really hoped Fred answer her now as he looked up from his plate to Hermione with a frown.

"Why don't you ask him yourself since you're so inlove with him?" Fred said bitterly then looked at his plate again to eat furiously.

How could Fred say that? Tears had started to form on her eyes and then she started to run away from the Great Hall, her hands covering her face.

"Fred, that was really mean. Even for our standards." George told Fred seriously.

"I don't care. Gotta get more sense back to that woman." Fred muttered bitterly and stabbed his spoon on his pudding cup making it jump spatters of chocolate on George's face. George rubbed it with his hand annoyingly and ordered Fred, "Look at me man! You're the one who needs getting sense back!" George took both of Fred's shoulders and wiggled him violently.

George's words finally sunk in to Fred after a few seconds. After a few blinks, he snapped.

"I made Hermione cry, oh Merlin, I made Hermione cry!" Fred rubbed his head in annoyance and kicked the floor in annoyance. He stood up and walked fastly to the Gryffindor dormitories muttering, 'gotta say sorry, what was I thinking? Oh Merlin.'

This series of events happen to be a lot similar to the events that occured last year, George thought. Lee then sat beside him and said, "Jealousy IS a deadly sin." And nodded his head.

**~.~**

Fred ran in front of the Fat Lady then said, "Wattlebird!" He shouted while panting. The Fat Lady, with an annoyed look on his face opened the door then Fred ran inside still panting, he rested for a bit then ran towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories. As he stepped his foot on the first step of the stairs, the stairs became a slide making Fred slip.

"Ow!" Fred rubbed his bottom which had received the pain of the fall.

"Hey Fred, need help?" He looke up and saw his fellow Quidditch team mate, Angelina Johnson.

"Yeah." She laughed and offered her hand to him and he accepted it and stood up.

"There must be something wrong with your stairs." Fred shook his head and looked at the stairs.

"There's nothing wrong, it did it's role perfectly. To prevent boys from getting up." Angelina laughed at Fred and patted him on the back then went up the stairs.

Bugger, he was going to fix this tomorrow, he was going to sleep on the couch in the common room and the first he'll do in the morning when he wakes up is ask forgiveness from Hermione.

And that's what he did.

He studied and did his homework there then changed in his pajama bottoms then fell asleep. He was going to fix things, and he was determined to do that. No matter what.

**~.~**

Hermione was crying in her bed thinking of what Fred said. It hurt her bad, but what hurt her more was the fact that Fred didn't even follow her when she cried.

Did he not care anymore? What did she do to make this happen? All of those thoughts just made her cry more. But enough with the crying, she was better than this. She sat up and wiped her eyes to rid off of the tears. She was going to fix this.

She stood up and fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes when she remembered, she had to do her homework! She immediately returned to her bad and rummaged through her bag then did her homework. She was going to fix this tomorrow.

**~.~**

Hermione woke up earlier than her usual wake-up time and did her daily morning routine, still having plenty of time to spare, she ran to the boys' dormitories. She ran so fast that she didn't even notice Fred who was sleeping on the couch.

As she was running up the stairs, she had bumped into someone and saw that it was Oliver Wood.

"Good morning O-"

"Hi." Oliver was in a rush and going down the stairs faster than Hermione was running up, she just shook his head then continued her journey up.

Fred was dreaming of a lovely scene of Hermione and him cuddling together in the Black Lake watching the sunset when somebody shook him and disturbed his dream.

"Wuzzgoinon?" He sat up and muttered groggily and looked over to whoever had destroyed his slumber.

"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"

Fred squinted his eyes and looked at one of the windows of the common room. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.

"Oliver," Fred croaked. "It's the crack of dawn. Mum's not even awake at this time."

"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily.

"None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year -"

yawning and shivering slightly, Fred climbed out of bed.

"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."

"But I have plane Oliver!" Fred shouted towards Oliver but he had just come out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

With an exhausted sigh, he shook his head and walked out of the common room to follow Oliver, Hermione was his priority now, more than Quidditch.

**~.~**

Hermione entered Fred, George, Lee, and some other blokes' shared room quietly, careful to not wake up the others.

She looked over and saw that all of the bed's hangings were closed except for one, and it was Fred's. She was sure of it as she saw a Weasley jumper with the letter F hanging over the bedside table.

Why wasn't Fred here? He opened the hangings of the next bed, knowing that this was George's because of the countless times she had been here.

"George- Ahhh!" Hermione flew her hands over her eyes as she saw George changing into his Quidditch robes.

"Hermione! You could've warned me!"

"Sorry, I didn't know promise!"

"You can look now." Hermione removed her hands and found George still changing his robes. "Ahhh!" She flew her hands back and turned around the laughing form of George. "Ugh, that wasn't funny!"

"T'was funny for me." George laughed. Lee opened the hangings of his bed and threw a pillow at him hard, "Keep it down will you? Some of us happen to sleep!" With that, he closed the hangings roughly and fell back to sleep.

George dragged Hermione out of their room since she still had her eyes covered by her hands and closed the door quietly.

"You can honestly take them off now." George rolled his eyes. Hermione slid her hands down slowly ang gave out a relieved sigh.

"George, where's Fred?"

"He slept in the common room."

"What?"

"No time to explain, he's probably off to the Quidditch pitch. Wood must've told him already. Come on, I have his broom and his robes." Then they ran out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

**~.~**

Fred had finally reached the Quidditch pitch timing, he squatted to rest his fast heartbeat and shouted. "Oi Captain!" Oliver turned around and a scowl immediately grew on his face. "Fred! Where's your broom? Why aren't you wearing your clothes."

"Cause I had other plans!"

"Then do them later!"

"Give me 10 minutes okay?" Oliver thought for a moment before reluctantly yelling, "Hurry!"

This made Fred smile then he ran back to the common room. His mind was so focused in running that he forgot to use a hidden passageway.

**~.~**

They both had gotten to the Quidditch pitch fastly by going through a hidden passageway. George immediately ran up to Oliver and asked him, "Oliver, seen Fred?"

"He just told me had plans! Ugh, get him back here in 5 minutes, NOW!" George got scared of his persona, Hermione as well. Then ran back to the Gryffindor common room going through the same hidden passageway. "That nutter he is!" Hermione heard George mutter as they were running.

While Hermione just thought, such wrong timing.

**~.~**

Fred asked Lavender Brown who just came down the girls' dormitories. "Hermione up yet?" Sure that she would know since she was one of her roommates.

"She's been up since earlier actually." Parvati Patil said suddenly coming up behind Lavender.

"She went to find you actually or George, or Fred if you're George. I don't really know." Lavender shrugged and Parvati just shook her head.

"Thanks!" Fred muttered as he shook his head in annoyance and went to the Fat Lady's portrait again. Such wrong timing! He thought.

Hermione and George were running so fast towards the Fat Lady's portrait and didn't have to stop because it automatically open, much to their surprise.

They were running when George immediately came to a halt because there was a person coming out, Hermione didn't because she didn't have the same skill George had. "Ahhhh!"

Then she bumped to the person coming out and fell above that body. She looked up and saw that it was Fred.

"Fred!" "Hermione!" They both said together at the same time. And hugged each other there on the floor, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" They both muttered and held each other closely. It was a beautiful moment and Fred loved every second of it.

And George just had to ruin the moment.

"Oi lovebirds, don't snog in front of the portrait!" George then held his stomach from laughter.

Fred laughed with him and Hermione too. Hermione looked at Fred and blushed realizing she was still on top of him. Fred just grinned so big it made her blush more, she then stood up and helped Fred stand up.

They laughed along with George, all troubles forgetten. She loved these two even though they were nutters. Her and Fred apologizing and forgiving might have taken a lot of wrong timings, but at least now, all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Triple-Update power! HAHAHA! I really enjoyed writing this triple-update, tell me if you enjoyed reading it too or would like some to give some comments, suggestions, and/or violent reactions. :D**

**Keep up with the reviews, they are my motivation~ ^-^ Love you guys. :***


	12. Chapter 12: How Ironic

**A/N: Hey everybody! How's your summer going? :) Sorry I took a day late of upload, our flight ws moved to next Friday! To make it up to you guys, I'm bringing you a longer-than-usual chappie. ;))**

**Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews, I've always kind of liked CoS so, yeah~ Enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own it. ;) Ouch! Darn Umbridge, I must not tell lies. -.-"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 12: How Ironic**

Things had gone off pretty good for Hermione and the twins after their hug of hapiness in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Well, at least for 5 minutes.

How ironic it was, Hermione thought, that exactly after the point that she had said that everything was going to be alright, Fred & George eventually had to go back to Quidditch practice and had arrived to see a very bad scene.

There in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, they saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team land in front of the Slytherin Quidditch team, with Wood landing hard in the ground in front of them. And from what they could see, it looked like Oliver was really angry.

They immediately ran behind Harry who had just landed a little behind Oliver.

"What's going on?" George nudged Harry. Harry tilted his head to point on Oliver and Marcus who were in front of them.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." He then held up a note pompously and read it in front of Oliver as if he was rubbing it on his face.

_"I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."_

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. He had never really gotten over their encounter in Flourish & Bott's where his father was very underestimated by that rich pompous Lucuis Malfoy.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own.

"I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps," he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives, "sweeps the board with them."

Fred felt like he couldn't be even more mad. He was always embaressed with his broom, but that insult was like insulting his family as well. It was never really an issue to him that they were poor, but now that he thought about it, he pitied himself.

Always secondhand things, always secondhand clothes. He didn't really care about that. What he now pitied was his mother and father. They were like insulting his parents! It took him all of his self-control to not pounce on the Slytherin Quidditch team and just snap off their brooms.

He looked over to the side and saw George thinking about the same thing, he was clenching his fists so tightly as to control his anger that her knuckles had already gone white.

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly.

"Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

Fred smiled at this, that was her Hermione. Her?

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood," he spat.

"You bloody little bastard!"

That was it! He came beyond the limits! He couldn't take it anymore, there was an uproar and he pounced on Malfoy. If only Flint hadn't dived in front of Malfoy to stop him and George jumping on him, he would've given Malfoy a piece of his mind, and maybe a kiss from his fists.

Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" That was exactly what he felt, how dare he! How dare he insult his Hermione and call her mudblood! He was the dirty one! That foul beast! He just wanted to take all of the Dragon hide there was in the world and shove it inside his mouth.

Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs.

Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

**~.~**

Just when Hermione thought things couldn't possibly get worst, after Harry & Ron had their detentions, Harry's been telling her that he was hearing things. And Ron was overacting by the outstanding number of spiders roaming around the castle.

Whenever Ron became hysterical about the spiders, Hermione had to hold her laughter. Fred once told her that he changed Ron's teddy bear to a spider when he broke his toy broom. But she had to be serious in order to keep Harry and Ron in order.

The next day, things had gotten more peculiar. Chickens were dying in an odd rate. But the usual Gryffindor night was going on quite well.

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander.

Fred had _"rescued"_ the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their usual place in the common room, on the smallest sofa in front of the fire place. Harry talked to them about Old Nick's deathday party and how they were invited. Hermione was surprised while Ron just found it depressing. But Harry had promised to the old ghost and thought it would lighten up all of the disputes that have happened.

Harry looked like he was going to say something else to them but as he opened his mouth, the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room.

The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, made Hermione feel that it was all better. All of the troubles and the fears that occupied her, now gone.

Hermione went to bed feeling happy and contented. But something did bother her, Ginny her girl best friend, and possibly only girl friend was acting peculiar. That's why Hermione couldn't talk about Fred and help her with Harry because she was sort of odd.

Hermione's thoughts all faded away when sleep took over her.

**~.~**

It was Halloween and her, Ron, and Harry were the only people who were actually still 'living' in Nick's deathday party. The mood was gloomy and the food was horrible. Every ghost in Hogwarts were there, even Peeves, who Hermione was quite fond of secretly courtesy to the twins, and Moaning Mrytle.

They were very cold by now, not to mention hungry.

Things had gone bad since then and Ron finally convinced the both of them to leave.

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.

"Let's go," Harry agreed.

They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

And then Harry acted peculiar. It was as if he heard something. He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you -?"

"It's that voice again - shut up a minute -"

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

Harry was moving his head which was laying by the wall, moving away and moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped them as he stared at the dark ceiling.

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall.

Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him.

"Harry, what're we -"

"SHH!"

"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, Beware._

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Hermione almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Harry grabbed her, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

**~.~**

They had once again gone in deep trouble, Filch accused Harry of 'killing' Mrs. Norris, but it was confirmed by Madam Pomfrey herself that Mrs. Norris was not killed but was in fact 'petrified'.

It was then that she realized why Argus Filch was such a grumpy man who seemed to hate wizard children. It was because he was a squib. An individual born of wizard parents but does not have the ability of magic. She kind of pitied the man with the death of his only companion and his state, but she was still fond of Peeves' antics.

She'd even be glad of motivating the potergoist because of Filch's grudge against them. It was Hermione's secret guilty pleasure.

Why is it that whenever things go well, something bad always happens. Will their lives ever be normal? Hermione thought sternly before going to bed when in fact she couldn't sleep. How ironic. That was the perfect theme of her life.

Then before she finally got to sleep, she decided to talk to Ginny the next day, it was a Saturday anyway and little homework was given to them. She missed her girl friend a lot. But now it was time for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late upload guys, I hope I wrote it pretty well. If you spot mistakes or what nots, please don't hestitate to review and tell me about it. ^-^ If you want to suggest something, I'd be more than glad to take them! :D**

**I wish I could just thank every single one of you, you never fail to make my day. But I'm pretty busy right now so I'll catch up later and upload another one. :D**

**Lots of Love, Mie. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: Hi all. :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Looks like a few more chapters and we're off to The Prisoner of Azkaban. ;) I'm so excited, but I think I'm going to make this story only until OoTP. What do you think? Leave your answer with a review~ ^-^**

**Spoiler Alert for PoA: Lots and lots of Fremione! Mehehehe. :)) So keep up with me guys!**

**Disclaimer: It's been in my Christmas wish list for years and Santa hasn't yet given it to me. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 13: The Chamber of Secrets**

Hermione hadn't been able to have a conversation with Ginny. She was beginning to worry a lot for her friend. She noticed that after the incident with the petrification of Mrs. Norris, she had never been the same before. As if she was very disturbed. Ron said she was a cat lover but Hermione felt like there was something more to it.

Harry and Ron had been trying to lighten up her mood, but it seemed like not even Harry's sweetness didn't even budge her.

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for her to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to. Not even the twins who teased her often with the all the reading.

It was not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

They were at the back of the library doing a three-foot essay Professor Binns had assigned to them as homework for History of Magic about "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

Ron was measuring his homework with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and a tape measure in his hand.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" said Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -"

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on -" The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.

History of Magic was the next subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard.

Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was just like his usual. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again.

Hermione thought it was very rude of them. She usually was the only one who listened intently and scribbled down notes like mad. But today was a little bit different.

He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before.

It took her a lot of thinking about this and finally came to the conclusion that she just had to. She knew this would be helpful for the others who were curious. She was sure he would have an answer. With a deep breath, Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. Although inside, she was quite nervous.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk and continued,

"In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Granger?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Hermione could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see, the Chamber of Secrets..."

Hermione held the front of her table firmly, as if she might be literally blown away by the answer.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts."

Hermione like everyone else was listening intently and absorbing each and every word he spoke.

"He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy."

Hermione felt pale at that.

"After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing."

Hermione wanted to scribble the information down but she decided to just listen like everyone. This was something she would surely not forget.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more.

Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. She could not settle for such little information, it was very clearly lectured but there were a lot of missing pieces there.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Professor Binns sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Sir," She swallowed thickly, "what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within 5 awkward minutes, everything had gone back to normal.

Hermione needed to know more. And she wasn't going to stop until she does. Especially with the knowledge that there was a possibility that if the Chamber of Secrets have really been opened and that the monster from within it kills students like- her.

The bell rang and Hermione quickly arranged her things in a proper and neat manner. Harry and Ron went away earlier and she was just now walking outside the door.

"Hi Fred! Hi George!" Hermione's face lit up when he saw two of his best mates coming inside the door.

"Hey Hermione." Fred and George both made big identical grins. The 4th years students were next she presumed.

She hugged each one of them. Fred hugged her a little longer and that made her blush. But she quickly shrugged it off by pretending to straighten her robes.

"You two are a bit early today." Hermione raised her brow.

"We've heard somebody outside say that boring ol' Binns here talked about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Said there was someone who asked, must be a nutter. But brave." Fred and George both nodded at each other and Hermione blushed.

"Wanted to get in early, we might get him to say it again! That's surely something we just won't miss" Hermione blushed even brighter.

"Oh, I don't know. I doubt he would."

"Why not?" George raised his brow.

"Because he sort of got annoyed."

"Who even asked him anyway?" Fred piped up.

Hermione looked back at both of them and started to walk back slowly. "Me." She breathed before running away to her next class.

"Bye!" Hermione waved over them as she ran away. George chuckled and went inside the room.

"That Hermione sure is special."

Fred beamed at the running form and smiled softly as it became tinier and tinier until it turned and was gone.

"Indeed she is." Fred smiled before following George inside.

**~.~**

It was night time and everybody was just going to sleep. Rumors had gone off during dinner about the information of the Chamber of Secrets and who the 'Heir of Slytherin' was. Many people had suspected Harry but Fred and George took it as a laugh.

He and George were laughing outside, but inside they were really worried about Ginny. They had never seen her more upset, she'd been crying her eyes out for days and it hurt them. The best they could do was make her giggle from a few pranks and jokes but then she'll eventually go back to crying.

Fred rolled over in his bed again, he couldn't sleep. He was not only thinking about Ginny, but also the incident that happened when Malfoy insulted his family. He admitted that although his insult on Hermione was just down right wrong, his insult on his family was painfully right.

"Gred, can't sleep?" He opened his hangings and saw George's hangings open too.

"Yeah." They were both whispering. Clarity wasn't really necessary as their beds were close together.

"What's wrong?" George stood up and sat beside Fred putting a concerned hand on his shoulder.

That was one of the perks of having a twin bond, one would always know if the other wasn't alright. They's just feel it on instinct. It ran through their veins.

"Georgie, have you ever thought of what you wanted to be after Hogwarts?" He looked at George seriously.

"Honestly, not really." George smiled faintly and let go of the hand behind Fred. "Never really thought about it." George looked above, looking at nothing in particular.

They were having a serious conversation, it was very rare but it was always special.

"Well, I've always seen myself as a prankster till the end." Fred smiled at George, George smiled back with an identical grin.

"I suggest a joke shop would fit us quite nicely." George smirked mischievously.

"George, I've been thinking the exact same thing." The boys then laughed earning glares from their room mates. It was then that started the idea of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to add that last part their, I was always curious when the twins had ever started thinking of WWW. So poof! I made up my own back story. Mehehehe~ :))**


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble Is A Friend

**A/N: Ohmyvegetables, all of your reviews and praise are making me smile. I think I'm going to think of either writing an epilogue or just really making this story long. Sorry for the late update again. :D**

**And to Potter Lover 7: Thank you so much for the praise, I've never really thought of my story as actually something good. I always thought of it as something decent. You really made me smile! I hope I don't disappoint in this next chapter. ^-^**

**Ohmygoodness, my writing in this chapter really sucks. It's so narrative, BLAAAH. I hope you keep up with me, I'll try to reduce the narrativeness as much as I can. :D**

**Disclaimer: Jo owns it all! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 14: Trouble Is A Friend**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione suspected that Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. But they had to make sure of this. Hermione thought of an excellent idea by brewing a Polyjuice potion. It would take a month to brew and the ingredients were quite difficult to find, but with the twins' help, everything would surely go quite easily.

Except of course Mrytle's moaning. She wasn't called Moaning Mrtyle for nothing.

Within the month, everything was going horribly wrong. The Quidditch game went wild. Harry, as usual, caught the snitch but just barely before Draco had. It was one of the dirtiest Quidditch games she had ever seen. Bewitched bludgers and everything.

But Harry broke a few bones just to catch that Snitch. And poor Professor Lockhart, he was only trying to help Harry. Perhaps it was just a little mistake! That's right. Surely he must have been so stressed that he cast the wrong spell on Harry's arms.

The next day, after Harry's bones were all regrown, he rushed to the Gryffindor common room, desperate on telling something to Hermione and Ron.

He passed over by Percy but Percy said they weren't in the common room. So he ran to the place where he they would be brewing the potion. In the girls' bathroom which was Moaning Mrtyle's humble abode.

He opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall.

"It's me," he said, closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and he saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Harry!" she said. "You gave us such a fright - come in how's your arm?"

"Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the stall. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Harry they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a speciality of Hermione's.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as Harry, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione already knew that he was going to talk about Colin.

"We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going -"

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him - or hadn't told him. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls -"

"You read too much, Hermione," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry.

"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

Hermione threw him a glare at that.

**~.~**

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion.

The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Hermione felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues.

She loved them to death but sometimes they were just weird.

They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school.

Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious.

The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him. Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores.

They were in the girls' bathroom again. Harry, Ron, and the twins were playing Exploding Snap in pairs while Hermione stirred the potion. She really needed that bicorn horn and boomslang skin.

"Boys." All four of them looked at Hermione from their game. "I really need that bicorn horn and boomslang skin." She looked at them nervously.

They all just stared at her for a moment before Ron piped up, "I'm not getting it. I'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than be caught by Snape."

"Me too." Harry patted Ron on the back and gave Hermione an apologetic smile.

"Honestly people, you call yourself Gryffindors." Fred sing-songed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry Hermione! We'll get it for you." George said and went to Hermione and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Right Gred?"

"Right Forge!" Fred walked over Hermione's other side and slung another arm on her shoulder.

Hermione giggled and squeezed his two best mate's arms. "Thanks guys."

Hermione may have been wrong, but she thought he saw Fred smile at her in a manner that was defiantly more than friendly. But she just shrugged it off and continued brewing the potion.

**~.~**

Fred and George came back that afternoon carrying the two ingredients she needed. Her jaw dropped in awe as she saw the two ingredients on Fred and George's hands.

"How did you get those so easily?" She stared at the items in awe.

"Trust us." Fred said.

"You don't want to know." They both said in sync.

Hermione took the items from their hands and threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily. She was grateful for what the twins have done.

She left the cauldron for a bit and hugged George and kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you George."

She then went to Fred and hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks as well. "Thank you Fred." Hermione smiled at him in glee and returned to the cauldron to stir it feverishly.

George sniggered as he saw his twin brother blush a bright crimson red as he brought his hand up slowly and touched the place where Hermione had just kissed him.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of Hermione's lips on his skin and blushed even more brighter. It was broken when George nudged his elbow playfully.

"Oi not-as-good-looking-as-me twin of mine, stop daydreaming of Hermione. You're getting droool all over the floor." George sniggered.

Fred rolled his eyes and slapped his twin playfully on the shoulders which George just pretended that it hurt dramatically. Fred laughed at him. "Whatever Georgie. And I'M the good-looking one."

**~.~**

Turns out, a dueling club had been started and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all signed up. Although Ron found it quite absurd that a monster could duel, it would be quite useful.

After the duelling lesson they had, things had hit rock bottom ever since. Especially for Harry. He actually spoke in Parsletongue, the language of the snakes. Since only descendants of Slytherin were known to have this ability, every student in Hogwarts suspected that it was possible that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.

She found this so absurd. Harry was not related to the Slytherins how so ever. But given that his father was a pure-blood and the Slytherins' were strictly pure-blood bred, they might be distantly related but Hermione shrugged it off. This should not be something she would worry about.

Another attack happened not a few days later. It was a double-attack this time, to Justin Fletchey and Nearly Headless Nick. Although Hermione thought it was weird that a ghost be petrified.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting,

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through..."

Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.

"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.

Ginny didn't find it amusing either.

"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous.

But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly.

"You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he, Hermione, and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private.

Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior,didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.

"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.

"Hermione - you're not supposed to be in here -" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."

Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Hermione. "We're going to do it tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and vote on the poll at my profile. :D You can do both of that in just a few seconds. Thank you everyone for supporting my story, only a couple more chapters for CoS are coming up. ;) If I'm contented with Chapter 15, I might update earlier. :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Hermione Becomes A Feline

**A/N: Mehehehe, looks like I'm goint to update earlier than usual, which I did. Thank you for everyone who reads this and double-thanks to those who review. I love you all! ^-^**

**Shucks, all of you flatter me. I just want to clarify things, this is a Fremione story, a Fred and Hermione story. So I just want to clarify that this won't be a love triangle between Fred, Hermione, and George. :D**

**Enjoy~ (:**

**Disclaimer: Accio Harry Potter! Didn't work. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 15: Hermione Becomes A Feline**

Since they wouldn't use the Polyjuice potion till that night, nothing was wrong with enjoying the Christmas morning.

Everybody was in happy spirits in the Gryffindor common room, huddled with friends showing each other the gifts they had. But there were a very few people there as most of the students went home for the holidays.

The twins, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione took this advantage and sat on the couches in front of the fire place. It made Hermione smile that everyone was in such a cheerful mood.

Ginny was even smiling now, a great improvement compared before. They all opened their gifts at the same time. Everybody was so happy with the gifts, Hermione was very happy with hers.

She got a quill from Harry and ink for the quill from Ron. Hermione giggled when she saw them. She got a cute new plain light blue v-neck jumper from her parents. It was soft and lgiht but just enough to make her warm.

Mrs. Weasley even gave her a large plum cake. She then remembered what just happened last summer and smiled at the memory of Mrs. Weasley telling them about her brothers.

Ginny had given her chocolate frogs. Hermione smiled at Ginny, she really did know Hermione. Hermione was quite the chocoholic. Neville had given her a lot of Berty-Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. But it was the gifts from Fred and George that really made her smile.

It was not like her gifts from her other friends or roommates who gave her books. It was a handsome mahogany frame with a picture of them at the Burrow looking at the bands they had. Hermione looked closely and giggled as she saw the three of them mouth the same word, wicked.

She gave a hug to the her best mates. "You really have outdone yourself boys." George hugged Hermione back friendly. Fred did the same but maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt Fred sniff her and twirl her hair with his finger. Maybe it was just the wind, she thought.

Or maybe he was just grateful for the gift she gave them. A book about muggle pranks. They seemed so fascinated by it.

All of them went together at breakfast and returned back to the Gryffindor common room stuffed. They played Exploding Snap and told each other how they celebrated Christmas at home. They laughed and smiled as everyone was just comfortable in each other's presence.

Dinnertime came and the Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling.

Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening. Fred and George were just about to get another plateful of dessert but they listened to Hermione intently.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-facdy, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent.

"And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him." She continued.

"I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes.

"I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.

"We'll do it Hermione!" Fred and George piped up.

Hermione just smiled mischievously.

**~.~**

Fred and George had expertly hid Crabbe and Goyle in a closet across the hall.

"Piece of cake." Fred and George said in sync as they rubbed their hands as if to remove the filth that was Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione was stirring the cauldron and it emitted a black smoke. Then she layed glass tuners on a toilet seat. The potion bubbled and it smelt horrible. Fred thought he might just vomit at the site of them.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Fred showed her Goyle's hair.

"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle." She gestured to Ron and Harry.

The five of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should, once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."

Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh - essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then," said Hermione.

Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.

"Hang on," said Harry as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here, once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."

"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle stall.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.

Fred and George watched them nervously.

"One - two - three -"

Pinching her nose, Hermione drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like rotten mustard.

Immediately, her insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes - doubled up. She wondered whether she was going to be sick, then a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes.

Next, bringing her gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax - and before her eyes, she saw her hands grow ginger fur and became paws, she looked on her behind and saw that she grew a tail.

Her cheecks felt like they were swelling and whiskers grew out of it. She lay flat on the floor from the pain. She took the mirror she laid a while ago on the toilet cover and brought it up slowly to her face.

As she saw her reflection, she gasped and the mirror she was holding almost slipped from her fingers.

Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

She was not going out like this.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione heard Goyle's low rasp of a voice.

"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from her left.

"Hermione, the potion worked!" She heard George exclaimed.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron look as ugly as ever!" Fred laughed.

"Whatever." Ron growled but it looked funny because the grunt came out of Crabbe.

"We'd better get going." Goyle's voice said again.

"C'mon! We need to go!" Crabbe's voice demanded as he banged on the door. Hermione was sure that this was Ron.

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me." Hermione was shocked to hear her voice to become high-pitched.

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you -"

"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you re wasting time." Fred looked at George in worry, was Hermione alright?

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Fred through the door.

"Fine - I'm fine - go on -" With that Ron dragged Harry hestitantly and walked out of the stall.

Once theye were gone, George knocked rapidly on the door. "Hermione, I know something's wrong. Open the door!"

"No! I don't want you to see me like this."

"Hermione, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to launch a Filibuster Fireworks to the toilet." Fred bribed.

"No! Fred Weasley, that's breaking school property!"

Fred was going to say something again but Moaning Mrytle suddenly came out of nowhere giggling annoyingly.

"Oh, you look awful! And they told me I was ugly." Moaning Mrytle belt out a hearty guffaw. George picked up a glass somewhere and threw it at her.

It just went through the ghost and it moaned in annoyance. "Ugh! I hate you!" Mrytle sobbed annoyingly and flew into a toilet splashing water to the end of the stall.

Fred heard Hermione sob, and it broke his heart just hearing her in sorrow. Fred walked over the door and muttered, "Alohomora." He muttered this quietly then opened the door slowly.

He gasped when he saw Hermione there. She had black fur all over her and pointy ears peaking out her bushy hair. She even had a tail.

"Fred! I told you-" But Fred cut her off with a hug. Hermione was shocked at first but then melted to his touch. She hugged him back and sobbed on his chest.

"I loo-look te-terrible!" Hermione sobbed more on his chest and Fred just hugged her back tightly, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I've seen worse." Fred leaned Hermione back and smiled at her. Hermione gave back a faint smile and continued crying on Fred's chest.

Even though Hermione was in a form of a semi-cat, she was still beautiful and amazing in his eyes.

George watched the two from the door, wondering if he should join in or leave. He just smiled at them and rubbed Hermione's back.

"Don't worry, one hour will pass by fastly." George told her. She just nodded her head in Fred's chest.

George raised his eyebrow to his brother teasingly and Fred just put his tongue out. George chuckled quietly and left the two and sat on a nearby chair.

"Fred has it bad." He thought as he shook his head and entertained himself by reading Hermione's gift to them. A book about muggle pranks.

~.~

Harry and Ron returned an hour later gasping for air, now back in their original forms.

"Hermione! We have so much to-" But they were cut off as George shushed them and gestured to Fred and Hermione.

Fred was hugging Hermione in his lap and Hermione cuddled into Fred, sleeping. She was still in her cat form. It truned out that the potion had different effects on people when animal hair is used.

Fred was humming and Hermione's tail was sawying comfortably. Fred nuzzled his nose to her hair and smiled when a very adorable sound came out from Hermione.

She purred in contentedness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Darn it, looks like there'll be more chapters for CoS than I expected. Le sigh. Anyways, thank you so much for all the nice comments. But don't hestitate to review constructive criticism. ^-^**

**Well folks, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile. :D Till the next update!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Basilisk Snake

**A/N: Awww, guys, I've noticed a rapid increase in the Story Alert, Favorite Author, and Favorite Story rate for Rambling, and I really appreciate that you took time to read my story. Wouldn't it be lovely if every single one of you reviewed even if it were only a few words? :D**

**Le sigh. Well anyways, I didn't want you to keep on hanging for too long. Chamber of Secrets is coming to a close and more Fremione shall ensue! ^-^**

**Hope y'all enjoy this, I know I did~ :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you own it? Me neither!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 16: The Basilisk Snake**

"Hermione." A soft voice called over her. "It's time to wake up."

She fluttered her eyes slowly, her lashes still slightly wet from the crying. She sniffed the form she was hugging and purred unintentionally at the scent. It was comforting. It smelled like pumpkin spice and gun powder. Like freshly mown grass and a distant musk.

She snuggled into the warmth and closed her eyes again.

Fred smiled at the sleeping form of Hermione. Harry and Ron have just returned and were shocked to see Hermione. But Fred just soothed her. As much as he found her so adorable right now, she needed to wake up and go to the hospital wing.

Fred brushed a curly fringe of her hair and inserted it behind her ear. Her skin was so soft and supple. Like silk or porcelain. He brushed his thumb on her cheek and breathed near her ear,

"Hermione, Professor McGonoggal's calling you." He chuckled as Hermione instantly let go of her hold of Fred and stood up abruptly, slightly hazed from sleep.

He felt guilty for lying, but he was genuinely concerned for Hermione's health.

"Just kidding."

Fred thought this was a joke. A joke! Hermione felt her ears becoming red but then she suddenly remembered the way Fred held her and her dream of Fred and her cuddling in front of the fireplace and the redness that was in her ears moved to her neck and cheeks.

"Fred, thank you." She wished the whiskers covered her blush. The high-pitched voice she still had didn't help her already embaressed form. She blushed all the brighter. Fred offered his arm to Hermione and Hermione inserted her arm on his.

She looked up at him smiling, and Fred was looking down smiling at her. Till George ruined the moment.

"Hermione! A cat really does love its beauty sleep." He laughed nonchalantly which made Hermione giggle and Fred narrow his eyes at him.

George offered his arm and Hermione accepted it with a smile. Hermione had both of her bestmates beside her.

"Hermione, we've told Fred and George what happened. We'll talk about it once you get out" Harry walked to her and smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah. That git isn't the Heir of Slytherin, but he did say some things that were useful." Ron smiled at her. It was one of these rare moments that Ron was actually nice to her. Things weren't that bad after all.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Fred straightened up and raised his chin up imitating Percy.

"We shall escort this fine young lady to the hospital wing." George followed Fred and Hermione giggled.

Harry came over and wrapped his robe over Hermione. "Just thought you needed it." Harry smiled shyly as a brotherly affection.

"Thank you Harry."

Then the twins and Hermione both walked to the hospital wing.

**~.~**

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.

So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.

Harry, Ron, and the twins went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.

"If Id sprouted whiskers, Id take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown.

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for about the hundredth time.

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award. "

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?"

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.

After Hermione took her medicine, she looked at the mirror her mother gave her as a present to see how her look improved.

Fred and George were just behind them eating chocolate frogs leaving the three having a conversation. After Ron that- that- atrocious thing, George who was about to take a bite from another chocolate frog, was dragged away by Fred by his sleeve.

Once Fred let go of him to go to the end of the hospital wing, George exclaimed, "Hey! What was that for?" George continued to eat his chocolate frog in delight.

"That annoying Lockhart. Concerned teacher? Pssh. Pretty-boy concerned teacher to me!" Fred sat on the bed and bit on his chocolate frog violently, biting its head off.

"Woah there Freddie. Easy on the chocolate frog." George sat beside him and rubbed his back. It was a good thing they had the twin bond. Whenever the other one felt down, the other would just know how to make it all better.

Fred smiled in gratitude to George. "You have it bad brother." George smirked mischievously and Fred just shook his head.

"Whatever Georgie." Fred looked up and saw a large mirror in front of them looking at his face. He looked back at George and said, "But honestly, I look ten times better than him! See?" Then Fred makes a charming smile.

After a while of charming poses, George just couldn't hold his laughter anymore and held his stomach from so much laughter while pointing at Fred's face.

"Your face! HAHAHAHA!" George kept on laughing, his face reddening in glee.

"What's wrong with my face? We're identical dimwit!" Then he looked over at the mirror and groaned as he saw chocolate all over his teeth and some outside his mouth nearby his lips making a distorted chocolate moustache and beird.

But then he joined George and laughed at it as well.

~.~

Life went back to its horrible flow again. Harry and Ron found a diary owned by a bloke named Tom M. Riddle. Turns out it was just dumped there by someone in the girl's bathroom and water was dripping everywhere. Although, there was nothing beneficial from the diary.

Until one day, Harry discovered that it actually was semi-living and replied to his scribbles. It even showed him a memory of sorts that showed that Hagrid was the one who last opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Then the next day, someone had rummaged through his trunk and stolen the diary. But it was also the day for the Quidditch match so they hurried out to the field.

As Harry left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things, Hermione saw Harry's face turn instantly into worry as they step foot on the marble staircase.

He shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from him in alarm.

"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?"

Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And she sprinted away, up the stairs. It finally clicked her, she had read this before somewhere. She was sure of it!

She ran to the library and didn't even bother Pince's scowl at her. She looked over her usual table at the library and took a book from the pile of books she had previously piled up.

She opened it furiously and shook her head and set down the book. This wasn't it.

"It's got to be here somewhere." Hermione flipped through the pages like mad before groaning in annoyance and dropping that book.

"Uhm, Hermione right?" Hermione looked over her back and saw a Ravenclaw prefect, judging from her robes and badge.

"Yes." Hermione replied but then instantly flipped pages of another book.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" The Ravenclaw prefect asked with worry.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yes please!" Then she scattered all the books in the table alarming the Ravenclaw prefect.

"Uhmmm..."

"Penelope." The girl smiled.

"Right! Penelope, I need you to help me find somewhere here that mentions spiders as worst enemies." Hermione grinned excitedly at Penelope.

Penelope nodded her head in agreement and smiled amused by the girl. They had been searching the pile of books for an hours now and with no luck.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Penelope squealed in delight. "Is this it?" She showed the girl the book she was reading.

"Go to page 25-26!" Penelope said and Hermione followed her flipping to page 36. She read the page fastly and smiled wildly. This was what she had been looking for!

"Penelope! Thank you so much! You just helped me find the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets!" Hermione squealed in glee while Penelope's eyes widened in alarm.

"What do you-?"

"There's no time!" Hermione dragged Penelope and ripped the page out of the book. She'd feel guilty for the book later. They rushed upstairs and were now walking in a hallway to the Gryffindor common room when they heard hissing and slithering.

Penelope gulped loudly, "What was that?"

Hermione panicked and rummaged inside her bag fastly, the page containing information about the monster there. Where was it, where was it?

"Aha!" Hermione hurriedly raised the small circular mirror she also used in the hospital wing. "Penelope, don't look at anything else! Look at the mirror."

Penelope did so nervously as the hissing became louder. Hermione expected this was coming and she was now sweating with fear. The mirror she was holding was now wiggling in her fingers but she held it tightly.

Then the hiss grew louder. There at the mirror, Hermione caught a small glance at the monster hiding inside the Chamber of Secrets.

All the information she had just read flashed through her mind in an instant.

The greatest enemies of spders or Acramantula, the King of Serpents that could kill you just with a single glance at its eyes.

And there in the mirror, she saw the monster's golden eyes. Hermione felt her body stiffen and her mind suddenly went blank.

She was frozen, holding the mirror, still clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

There in the paper contained the beast hiding inside the Chamber of Secrets.

The Basilisk Snake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've recently just joined Pottermore and I want to befriend all of you lovelies! My username's QuillFeather3728. Don't hestitate to duel me or what not. :D**

**I was sorted into Gryffindor! It actually was a tie between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but I wanted to break the stereotypicality of me being a smart arse and went for Gryffindor. ^-^**

**And in Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, the basilisk snake was in page 25-26. The comic relief book. Just wanted to share that piece of information. (^-^o-)**

**So moving back to the story, thank you all guys. Hope you don't mind reviewing. I don't bite. :)**

**Next update's coming very, very soon. ;) And don't forget to review on my poll! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Bright Side

**A/N: Thank you all for the nice comments again! This is the last chapter for Chamber of Secrets, and I'm really excited for PoA! Thank you for always being there for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it sadly. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 17: The Bright Side**

Hermione was petrified and Hagrid was in Azkaban. Fred was so young yet so many terrible things were happening. And these were happening inside the school he had loved so much.

Fred felt like it was the end of the world. Perhaps the only positive note that there is, is that the Mandrakes could now be used to restore the petrified victims.

But for the mean time, he spent all of his nights with George looking over Hermione.

Looking at her in that state. It broke his heart. He missed the nagging she would do when he and George disturbed her when she was studying. He missed how her brows knit together when she was annoyed on how bushy her hair is.

He missed how he tried to always steal a glance at Hermione. He missed how he would pretend he couldn't get his homework just so Hermione could help him. How he tried his best to control himself from playing with her curls.

He missed her hugs. He missed her unpetrified eyes. Those eyes which always had a hidden glint of mischief in them. So full of life.

That's where Fred realized how he truly liked her. He truly did. He wasn't sure if it was love yet, but he was sure he was crazy for her. In fact, like or fancy was such an understatement to what he felt.

Seeing her lying there was breaking his heart. He held her hand and never left her side. He held her so she couldn't get away. She was so lifeless yet breathing that every minute that passed felt like her heart beat went slower.

"Fight Hermione. You only have to wait a little longer." A tear slipped from Fred's eye as he whispered these words near her ear. She caressed Hermione's hand with his cheecks. She still smelled the same even if she was petrified. A comforting vanilla and lavendar.

George was behind him feeling sad as well, laying a light comforting hand on his twin's back.

"Don't worry Freddie, that's our Hermione. She's stronger than that." George gave his twin a soft smile.

"She is. I know she is." He smiled back at George. George took a chair nearby and sat beside him. It was late at night and so past their usual bed time. They laid their arms on the bed beside Hermione and rested their heads.

Fred was sure George was already sleeping because of the light snores he made. He chuckled at the sight of his twin, "Night sleeping beauty."

He then looked over at Hermione's petrified form and rested his head with Hermione's hand in his.

"Good night Hermione." Fred then slept.

He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he was sure he felt Hermione's hand move.

He immediately sat up and looked at Hermione. It was his imagination. He stood up and paced a little, maybe he could finally get some sleep by walking a little.

He walked over to Hermione's side and saw her other hand cletched into a fist. It looked like something was inside. Like a paper of sorts. Out of his curiosity, he opened Hermione's petrified hand slowly and saw a paper inside.

It looked like it was torn from a book. He turned it around a bit and flipped it behind. He took his face nearer to the paper and read what was written.

His eyes widened and he started fidgeting. There in the paper was the monster Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been researching for such a long time. The monster only the Heir of Slytherin can control. The monster hidden in the Chamber of Secrets.

The monster that had done this to Hermione. The Basilisk Snake.

_'Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'_

And below, a single word was scribble in small curly handwriting that Fred immediately recognized as Hermione's.

_Pipes._

He stared at that word, reading it over and over again. It suddenly clicked him.

He was fidgeting with the paper, but he had to get a grip on himself and wake George up.

"Georgie, wake up." He shook George's shoulder in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"Huh?" George sat up and looked over warily.

It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain.

"George," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! Harry, he speaks Parsletongue right? That's why he could hear the voices! That's why he was like a nutter!"

George's eyes widened even though he looked frazzled from the immediate drill of information when he hasn't yet recovered from the awakening, but he listened to Fred very intently. Fred kept on rambling.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin. Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again! -"

George opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut by Fred's non-stop rambling.

"and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and - or perhaps she had a mirror of her own -"

George's jaw had dropped.

"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

Fred thought hard, remembering what Hermione told them on the night of Halloween.

"The water..." he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection..."

He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.

"The crowing of the rooster... is fatal to it"! he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spidersflee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said George. "A giant snake... Someone would've seen..."

Fred, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.

"Pipes," he said. "Pipes... George, it's been using the plumbing. Harry's been hearing that voice inside the walls..."

George suddenly grabbed Fred's arm.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in -"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, " said Fred slowly.

They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.

"You know what this means Georgie?"

"Oh I think I know what this mean Freddie."

"Should we go to Professor McGonoggal?"

"Naah, let's give this to Harry and Ron! I bet Harry's the only one who can open it, let's stay here and watch over Hermione and the others. The Heir of Slytherin might come back and kill them."

George nodded his head in understanding. "Straight to Harry and Ron?"

"Straight to Harry and Ron." Then they both ran fast out of the hospital wing ignoring Madam Pomfrey's scowls.

As they were running toward the Gryffindor common room, George suddenly stopped. Fred noticed this and turned around. "George!"

"I've just noticed something Fred."

"What?" Fred asked annoyingly.

"You were rambling. You were rambling like Hermione did!" Fred rolled his eyes and dragged his brother.

"Unbelievable George."

"You have it bad brother!" Fred laughed at that. George always knew how to lighten up the mood, everything was going to be alright. They would fix this, yes!

"I know."

**. . .**

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were all in the Great Hall. Everyone was celebrating the death of the Basilisk snake, thanks to once again, Harry.

Four hundred house points were awarded to Harry and Ron, securing the House Cup. Amazing eh? And Hagrid finally got removed from Azkaban. Good for him! And the exams were cancelled, thank goodness, but Hermione felt sad about that bit.

Fred was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling. He and George didn't even pull any pranks, well less than their usual. Can't stop a jokester from doing his passion!

He had been to a lot of Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night.

When Dumbledore announced that Lockhart would not be able to return the next year because he needed to get his memory back, he kept screaming and jumping and hugging George in glee. Quite a few teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

I always knew he was a scam. Fred thought.

It was the best thing that had happened this night. Perhaps even one of the best that happened in his entire life.

That was well, till now.

Hermione ran towards Harry, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" Harry blushed and looked down.

"Actually Hermione, it was Fred who solved it." Harry looked at Fred and smiled.

Hermione beamed at him and threw herself at him hugging him tightly. Fred's eyes widened and his ears turned red at the closeness. George sniggered at him and made mushy kissy faces. Fred stuck his tongue out and hugged Hermione back tightly.

He couldn't help twirling a bit of her hair, but Hermione didn't bother.

Hermione leaned back and smiled at Fred wildly and kissed him all over his face.

Except his lips.

"You." Kiss. "are." Kiss. "a." Kiss. "genius Fred!" Then she gave him a big long kiss on the cheeks and giggled at the look on Fred.

Fred was in cloud nine and his face was blushing a very crimson red. He was so red he looked like he might explode!

"Hey!" George piped up. "I helped too! Where's my kiss?" Hermione laughed and George pointed to his cheek.

Hermione let go of his hold of Fred and kissed George on the cheeks, and giggled. She then went back to talk to Ginny who was a thousand times happier and better.

Fred thought hard on telling George, 'You just had to ruin the moment.' Knowing that George was going to feel and know Fred's frustration through their bond.

George just bit his chicken leg and winked at Fred. "Making a move next year?"

"Definitely." Fred replied. He wasn't going to let Hermione slip away. He was scared that he might scare her off but it was worth trying. Hermione was worth efforting for.

He closed his eyes, his face still very red. He relaxed at the happy noise that was everywhere. He was even happy that Malfoy, that git, was not quite enjoying such a wonderful feast.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing what Hermione had just done. Playing it over and over again in his head. A goofy smile forming on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! I've got some good news and bad news. Good news first. ^-^ Prisoner of Azkaban's coming up! But till then, why don't you leave a review and vote on my poll? ;)**

**I'll announce the results of my poll and my decision on the next update. :D**

**The bad news? My flight to Switzerland is on Friday and I highly doubt it that my parents would allow me to go online, technically, I need more sunlight. ARGH. So Rambling is going to be In Hiatus indefinitely. :(**

**But I promise to do my best to update! I'll find a way, I promise. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**~Mie.**


	18. Chapter 18: Letters

**A/N: Guys! I finally updated! YIPEE! I'm so sorry for being such a horrible writer, but I hope you all understand. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and pretty much everything. I hope you like this update, I you still stick with me. :D**

**This chapter is fairly short and I wrote it in such a short period of time, 20 minutes. ARGH. So it's pretty poo-ey. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even get the point of this anymore, everyone knows OUR queen owns it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 18: Letters**

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's France going? Hope everything's well._

Hermione read Fred's letter happily and looked at the parcel that came along with it. It was a copy of _The Daily Prophet._ The wizarding world's newspaper.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE _

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. _

_A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." _

_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend. _

Hermione scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across her face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid.

Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

And there were Fred and George. Her best mates, her favourite people in the world, smiling and waving at her. Hermione giggled at the sight of them trying to put beetles in Percy's collar.

Hermione looked at Fred closely in the moving picture and noticed that his hair got longer. And he got taller too. And cuter.

Hermione blushed at the thought and shrugged it off.

She then continued reading the letter.

_Egypt is amazing!. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

_Who could have thought that Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw? Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but I'm going to persuade mum and dad to buy me a new broom. Georgie as well._

_Wish you were here, I bet it would really excite you._

_-excite her or excite you?_

_George! Sorry Hermione, Georgie here is too picky on his quill and is too lazy to write his own letter._

_-I won't use any other quill to write if it's not color blue!_

_Then why don't you look for one?_

_-Because then obviously I'd have to stand up and look for one._

_Touche. Anyways Hermione,_

Hermione giggled at the little babble they had. Some things never do change, and Hermione liked that just the way it is.

_We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get our new books. Mum's going crazy about us having additional references for our OWLs, don't know why. We're pretty smart aren't we Georgie?_

_-Yeah. We just like to use our smarticles for far better 'useful' purposes._

_Any chance of meeting you there? Hope I get to see you, I'll buy ice creams!_

_Oh! And I hope you like the brooch, Ginny helped me out with that one. Says you'll like it._

_-Hope you like the comb brooch thingy! Sorry for the terrible packaging. Fred's horrible with wrapping!_

_Hey!_

Hermione searched the table to look for their gifts and saw the gifts below the Daily Prophet. She picked up a white gold comb that had teal and blue rhinestones desgined on a fluttering silver dragonfly's wings which was connected to the comb. It's wings glowed in a beautiful subtle light.

She looked at it in awe and wore it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at how it looked good on her hair. It was not bushy as it was before but it was stillf frizzy far from her liking.

And she loved how the rhinestones had the same color as Fred's eyes.

Why was she thinking about these silly things. She puffed and continued reading.

_-Hope you like the pocket sneakoscope too. Although it might cause a racket when placed beside us. Wink._

_Really George. Wink? How pathetic._

_-Wink._

_Please ignore George, he still giddy from the trip to the tombs. Hope you're doing well!_

_Handsome and mischievous as ever, Fred. -Don't forget me!_

_PS: Percy's Head Boy, he got his letter weeks ago. And I tell you, if I hear another word of humility from him, I'll go to Knockturn Alley myself and buy something that would shut him up!_

Hermione gasped at the thought. That was such a horrible place, judging from Harry's description.

_Only kidding Hermione._

She gave a sigh of relief.

_-He's not kidding._

**. . .**

Fred was sitting in front of the window, waiting for Errol. He had just sent a message to Hermione two days ago and that ruddy Errol hasn't come back yet.

He fiddled with his thumbs out of frustration while George whistled in mock at his bed.

"Relax Freddie. You keep that frown and you'll have wrinkles far more than Filch has!" Fred glared at George while George raised his hands in defence. "And he's got lots. No offence."

Fred stood up now as a distant small form came towards them and became larger as it got closer.

It was Errol.

Fred opened the window in excitement and Errol dropped attop of the table in a faint thud. George came over and gave Errol some treats and water as he petted the knackered owl.

"So, what's it say?" George asked as Fred hurriedly opened the letter, ignoring the box that had come along with it.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_You're in Egypt? I'm so happy for you and Mr. Weasley! I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._

_There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for._

"It's the holidays!" George exclaimed in shock.

_Hope you like my gift. I'm afraid I didn't have enough money to buy for the both of you, sorry for that._

_Wish everything's going well! I'll meet you soon at Diagon Alley. I miss you guys, don't go cause too much touble and go to Knockturn Alley. George please tell me if Fred does anything similar alright?_

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed making George laugh.

_Love from Hermione._

Fred stared at those three words. _Love from Hermione._ LOVE.

"Georgie! Hermione's given me love!" Fred was giddy and showed the letter to George. George raised his brow and pointed at the beginning of the letter.

"Yeah, she gave love to me too. Don't flatter yourself." George laughed and patted his brother on the back. Fred laughed with him and shook his head at his patheticness.

This whole summer, all he had been thinking of was Hermione. And her beautiful soft curls. And her chocolate brown eyes. And her lavender and vanilla smell.

George snatched the letter from him. "Don't drool on love!" George acted like he was disgusted with Fred and Fred drooled on George intentionally.

Fred laughed at the look his twin gave him. "You're going to pay for that one!" Then George pounced on him and the two wrestled playfully, slobbering each other until they got tired and gave up from tiredness in fits of laughter.

After a while, Fred stood up, followed by George and picked up the fallen letter and read it again.

_P.S. I loved the brooch, thank you so much! How thoughtful of you, give my love to the others and thanks to Ginny!_

"Fred, weren't you the one who picked the brooch?" George asked. Fred shushed him. "You have it bad brother." George patted him on the back and chuckled.

He put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells — but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading _Broomstick Servicing Kit. _

"Wow, Hermione!" Fred whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.

"Wooooow." George followed Fred in amusement at Hermione's gift.

There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare._

George snatched the box from Fred and called, "Dibs!"

"Share!"

"Alright." Then the two laughed happily again.

The two went to bed happily. Fred was looking forward to the end of holidays, where he would get to see Hermione again.

George told him that he was very willing to help Fred admit his feelings for Hermione. And he was looking forward to that quite honestly.

The next year surely woudn't be as horrible as the years before.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it guys. Sadly, I don't know where I can upd****ate next. : I promise to update a couple or three maybe, next time. :D So watch out guys. ;)**

**Oh, and Switzerland is wonderful! Thank you for all the nice wishes. ^-^ We're flying to Denmark tomorrow, random yeah. And the promised poll results, I'm going to write the story after Rambling, it's your decision and it's mine as well. Thanks to everyone who voted. :D**

**And to anyone who actually bothers reading this, I love you. :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Oblivious Secret Lovers

**A/N: Thank you all for the private messages and well greetings. I love Denmark! Drunk Danish people are funny, they kept discriminating themselves. Oddly and disturbingly entertaining. Just wanted to share that piece of random information. :D**

**Only a couple more weeks and I'm back home! So frequent updates might be back on track. YIPEE! But jetlag really has a bad effect on me. ARGH.**

**And I finally moved the rating from K+ to T because we will be seeing a lot of intimate interaction from now on. HAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just like playing with these characters. Mehehehe! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 19: Oblivious Secret Lovers**

"And she told me she went to Paris!" Fred Weasley was chomping on his food while talking about Hermione's letter at the breakfast table.

For the 276th time. (As of George's count)

Ron banged his head on the table in frustration, while Percy sighed and palmed his forehead. George just rested his head on his fist and played with his food lazily, having used to Fred's rambling about Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming at friend in a very motherly way, she thought it was so adorable that Fred had a crush on Hermione.

"Fred dear, swallow your food."

Fred swallowed his food slowly. Ron stopped banging his head and raised it slowly, hoping that his prayers about Fred shutting up would be fulfilled. But the silence didn't last long when Fred spoke again, "And then, have you seen her eyes when she rambles? It's so full of thought and-"

"Finish up everybody! Floo's ready." Mr. Weasley called to them. Ron immediately stood up and hugged his father in a fierce hug.

"I've never been this happy to hear that dad." He then ran up to the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!"

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley followed Ron just to make sure he didn't wander off.

Percy promptly followed while Molly was clearing up the table. George finished his last piece of his toast and stood up but Fred caught his arm.

"Fred, you alright?" George gave a worried look.

"George, we can't go! I'm not yet ready, what if I see Hermione and I smell bad and-"

"Freeeeeeed." George said whiningly. "For the thousandth time, YOU. LOOK. OKAY."

"Are you sure? We could always follow later."

"Fred, listen to George. You look perfectly fine. I'm sure Hermione will like it." Molly gave an eye smile. Fred blushed furiously upto his ears.

"I'm not trying to impress Hermione. I know very well I look effortlessly good." Fred stood up proudly. He and George had gotten taller over the summer and let their hair grow long. They lost some of their baby fat too. Their voice became slightly deeper and their shoulders had grown wider.

Puberty had now taken its turn on them, but George slightly matured more. Just slightly as Fred was too busy thinking about Hermione all summer.

"Riiight." George rolled his eyes and dragged Fred to the fireplace.

**. . .**

The Weasleys were all very exhausted with all the shopping. Fred was sad in the over-all trip as they rested in a side-walk bench. So far, there was not a single sign of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley declined his and George's pleadings of buying new brooms because they had barely enough money to buy groceries.

"Come on boys, we've still got books to buy. Off to Flourish and Bott's and we're heading home." Fred huffed before standing lazily at the same time as George and they both walked lazily to the bookstore, their hands in their pockets.

George was particulary down for not getting a new broom and Fred's bad vibes got to him as well because of the unique bond they had.

Molly looked at them sadly and thought of an idea to cheer them up. "Fred, George come here."

Fred and George walked to their mum, their heads still looking down. "Yeah?" They both said together.

"I'm sure I could spare a couple sickles." Molly searched her pockets for coins and her face lit up as he handed each of them a sickle. "Go buy yourself an ice cream, we'll buy your books for you. But do catch up with us alright?"

Smiles immediately grew on their faces and they both fisted the sickles happily. "Thanks mum!"

They ran to the ice cream parlor nearby. Molly smiled at his two boys as they ran, puberty was now getting to them. Fred even had a big crush on Hermione, he wouldn't be surprised if one day, George would be as smitten as Fred too.

It reminded her so much of her own brothers, she remembered how Fabian was so smitten with that bird Altheia.

Altheia.

She cringed just remembering her. She left a piece of her brothers' story from Fred, George, and Hermione. Perhaps one day, but they really didn't need to know about that. How she was one of the reasons they had died and why their family had been put in danger. But-

"How come they get to have ice cream mum?" Ginny who was holding her mum's hand pouted up at her mum.

Ginny disturbed her thought and looked down at her daughter and brushed a stray hair on her face and slipped it behind her ear.

"None with that. Come on, we've still got groceries to buy."

**. . .**

"Hermione darling, why the long face?" Hermione pouted at his father's comment.

"Haven't seen your friends yet?" Her mum asked.

"No." She sighed in disappointment.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was almost over and Hermione was starting to get depressed as she had not caught a single strand of fiery red hair.

Her dad ruffled her hair making it even more frizzier.

"Dad!" She swatted his father's hand making his father love. Then she did her best to flatten her hair. Over their summer vacation to France, she had been secretly stashing magazines from her mother's bedroom on managing hair. It had helped quite a bit, but humidity and ruffling it only made it look like what it was before.

She'd been more conscious on the way she looked, the way she dressed. It sometimes bothered her, when had she ever been worried on how she looked? Maybe Fred thinks I'm ugly.

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of Fred. Actually, he'd been occupied in her thoughts all this summer. She'd been having dreams of him at times as well.

"Honey." Her mother promptly interrupted her thought and handed her 3 Sickles. "These are 3 sicklings right?"

Hermione giggled at her mother's mistake. "3 sickles, yes."

"Just this once, I'm going to let you have any ice cream you want." Her mum smiled at her.

Hermione gasped. Her parents were both dentists and were very touchy to sweets.

Hermione fisted the coins in her hand and smiled at her mum. "Thanks mum!" She called behind her as she ran away.

. . .

"Where do you think she could be?" Fred asked George as he ate his ice cream.

"I dunno. Don't worry Fred, we'll still get to meet her at Hogwarts." George replied and Fred nodded. He looked at George in disgust as his twin brother licked and slurped on his ice cream loudly.

"George, you're gonna make a-" George's ice cream scoop fell on his shirt from his sloppiness. "-mess." Fred stiffled a laugh but it was obvious in his facial features that he did his best to hold it. He couldn't hold it anymore and guffawed happily, laughing at his brother and his soiled shirt.

George glared at Fred but then it turned into a mischievous smile. Fred stopped laughing and became frightened from the sudden change of his look. He knew that look.

"Don't even think about it." Too late.

George laughed like a maniac as he grabbed Fred's ice cream and slammed it on his head, leaving drippings if vanilla on his face. "That's it!" Fred grabbed George by the shoulders and they both wrestled.

Right in the middle of the street.

People passing by were giving them odd looks, Fred even heard a woman say 'Silly boys! How ere they raised by their mother?' and even a 'I want to join!' But they didn't care and kept on wrestling playfully. It was not until a familiar voice called to them that they stopped.

"Fred! George!" George was on top of Fred fisting his shirt, his head slightly tilted because Fred was below him grabbing the hair on top his right ear. Fred's hand was fisted on George's collar.

Hermione giggled at the sight of the two. "No hug? I'm disappointed in you two!"

Fred pushed George to stand up, making George land in a painful thud. Completely forgetting about his brother, Fred ran to Hermione and twirled her around as he hugged her. Hermione's laugh echoed beautifully in his ears.

He loved making Hermione laugh.

He then stilled Hermione and they both hugged each other in the middle of the street. Forgetting everything else around them.

He got taller, Hermione thought. And his shoulders had become wider and his hair grew longer. His chest got harder. He looked much more handsome than he already was. She blushed furiously at the thought. But he missed Fred so much.

Fred nuzzled his nose in Hermione's curls. She had lost some of the baby fat in her cheeks, but it was still rosy just like he remembered. And she still smelled like vanilla and lavendar.

"Oi! Why does Fred get the happy reuniting hug and I don't?" George shouted at them playfully, a fake hurt look on his face. Hermione giggled and let go of Fred. Fred glared at George, making George snigger at his brother's annoyed face.

He sensed Fred sending a message in their twin bond that said, Must you always be a moment ruiner?

George mocked Fred as Hermione hugged him and George waggled his eyebrows teasingly. Rubbing his hand up and down on Hermione's back. In a friendly manner, mind you.

"I missed you guys." Hermione looked back, still hugging George. "Don't just watch there." Hermione gestured Fred towards them and held an arm out to him.

Fred chuckled and joined their hug, all of them snuggling and enjoying the embrace and just the feeling of having each other again.

Together.

Fred distantly heard a kid that passed by tell his bigger sister, "They're sweet siblings, why can't we be like that?"

He smiled at what the kid said and thought how he wanted to be more than just a brother to Hermione.

And the fun part was that he didn't know, that Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

George just thought how much of a waste the ice cream was, and that these two were two of the most oblivious people on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love cheese, yummy-yummy cheese~ And I also love it when you review! :333**

**And sorry for the lame title, coudn't think of any that would be appropriate to incorporate in the story. And I'm not really very happy with it, but I'll do my best to make up with the next chapters. :D**

**I think I've got some bad news tomorrow, so watch out!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Onset of Jealousy

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being a terrible writing and not updating like my usual. There's just a lot of things going on and my confidence level just hit rock bottom and I just couldn't find the energy to write.**

**But I'm never abandoning this story! I started it, I'll finish it. ;) You guys are the only source of my happiness right now, I appreciate all of you sooo much, more than you'll ever know.**

**70 reviews! Thank you so much guys. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not even in the wildest of my dreams would it ever be legal to call it mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rambling"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione always found herself rambling whenever in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley, but that's just how Fred liked it._

**Chapter 20: The Onsets of Jealousy**

Hermione was in between her two bestmates, Fred and George, walking in Diagon Alley eating their ice creams. Hermione used her other 2 sickles to buy ice creams which George was very grateful for.

Along the way, Hermione met her mother and introduced them to Fred and George, this was their first time meeting them.

"Hello, you must be Hermione's sister." Hermione remembered fondly about Fred and George's flatter to her mother who blushed and giggled and leaving his father awe-stricken at their synced motions and speech.

The three of them were laughing and just enjoying each other's company walking to Flourish & Bott's when they met up with Mrs. Weasley who just came out, her hair messy and her face looked like she had just gotten into a quarrel.

"Mum!" Fred and George said in sync. Mrs. Weasley searched where the sound came from and her eyes landed on the trio. She smiled motherly and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley, I hope everything's doing well?" Hermione greeted her.

"Oh Hermione dear, all's well. Just had some trouble with your new set of books. Bit me you see." Mrs. Weasley pulled up her sleeve and a fresh red bite mark was etched on her wrist. Hermione gasped and Mrs. Weasley just shrugged it off.

"Bloody Hell!" George cursed.

"This is why I don't read!" Fred mused earning a glare from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"Language boys!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had very similar poses, their hands were on their hips and a wrinkled face was etched on their faces.

"Reading happens to be fun, and books are the perfect epitome of such a wonderful, 'art.'" Hermione said dramatically, but seriously. Making Fred and George hold giggles.

"Riiiggght."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and her face immediately transformed into a happy one, "I had a... little argument with the book keeper and he wouldn't allow me to get The Monster Book of Monsters for you since you weren't there. I would've pitied him really if he wasn't so rude. Would you mind getting them for yourself darling?"

Hermione was too busy listening to Mrs. Weasley that she didn't notice Fred and George poking around a display on the shop.

"I don't mind Mrs. Weasley." Hermione nodded at Mrs. Weasley with a smile as Mrs. Weasley left and told Hermione to watch over the boys.

Who had just gotten a large pile of books fall on the floor in the outside display.

"Oops." Fred and George grinned innocently making Hermione shake her head in disbelief.

"Not even a couple of seconds has passed since Mrs. Weasley told me to be in control and you already cause a mess."

"But I reckon-" George mused and slung his arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"That's why you love us anyway." Fred slung his arm on Hermione's other side.

"Don't you Hermione?" They both said in sync with identical grins making Hermione giggle.

"I do. And I wouldn't have you any other way." Hermione looked at his best mates and wrapped her arms around the two. Her fingers slightly grazing on their matching bands.

**. . .**

The three of them entered the bookstore and Hermione sniffed the wonderful smell of parchment paper and ink. It was a scent she never grew tired of.

Fred and George left Hermione to do the bidding as they wandered off to the Quiddicth section.

She looked over the bookstore to find the book keeper and found a trail of ripped paper and small paper bits leading to where the book keeper was. He was hiding beside a bookshelf with his legs near his chest. He looked knackered.

Knackered wouldn't have even described how tired he looked.

"Excuse me sir, ermm. Are you alright?" Hermione aksed with genuine concern.

"Spiffing doll." The man rolled his eyes and stood up. "Howarts student?" He shuddered saying those words. Hermione nodded and the man's face turned into a face of fright. Frightened as if Hermione's presence was as intimidating as a troll did to Quirrel.

"I'll have 3 copies for the Monster Book of Monsters." The book keeper, who Hermione noticed just noticed had fresh scars on his face, suddenly went down to his knees and started to... cry?

"Sir?" Hermione was surprised at the sudden action.

"Please, please don't let me get another one of... those! Please get them yourselves! Please?" The man looked up at Hermione with pitiful puppy eyes that Hermione just couldn't resist.

"Well, if you say so." Hermione swallowed audibly, slightly hestitant of her acceptance to this request. But leaving a very satisfied book keeper who handed her dragon hide gloves and a bronze breastplate shield.

"Uhmm, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Hermione looked at the itemds dodgingly.

"You'll need them trust me."

Hermione wore the breastplate and the gloves nervously, here goes nothing. She swallowed audibly.

What had she gotten into?

**. . .**

"Ahh. Owww. Aaah!" Hermione flinched as George dabbed her freshly scarred skin with a cloth dipped in healing cloth. "George, it hurts!"

"Well it's going to hurt more if you keep on moving." George continued dabbing on the scars despite Hermione's flinches while Fred went off to the back-store to get some more healing liquid.

"More healing liquid!" Hermione hissed at the thought of more of that dreadful liquid being dabbed on her skin as Fred came bach to the stool where Hermione was sitting with George kneeling beside the cash register.

"Just what I wanted." Hermione said sarcasticly.

"You're welcome." Fred joked making Hermione laugh. But it was cut off as another "Oww!" came out of her lips as George dabbed a particularly sensitive spot.

"Nasty book! It practically killed me off!" Hermione breathed.

"Nasty book?" George's eyes widened in mock shock with an exaggerated dramatic sigh as his hand flew to his heart in fake pain.

"Hermione, don't you know that books are the perfect epitomes of reading?" Fred joined in, mimicking George's actions.

"Oh such wondrous fine art." They mused dramatically in sync and ended up laughing, making Hermione laugh as well. They never failed to make her smile.

But their laughing stopped as the bell rang indicating a visitor and a thud followed by an 'oww' sounded.

They all stood up and looked who it was. A girl's form was facing down flat on the floor, and no one even bothered helping her.

Hermione took her hand helping her stand up. The girl muttered a thanks to Hermione and straightened her clothes. The girl stood straight, towering Hermione and Hermione recognized her.

"You're Katy right? One of Gryffindor's chasers?" The girl nodded.

"And you're Hermione, that know-it-all bird right?" Hermione blushed at Katy's statement. "Just kidding." The girl winked at her. "Thanks for helping me, I must have looked pathetic, new shoes see?" Katy pointed to her high-heeled shoes.

That's why she was towering me, Hermione thought.

"They're nice." It was all Hermione could say because Katy's face turned into a very very happy one.

"Fred?"

"Katy!" Fred ran over the girl and hugged her.

Did they really need to do that here? I'm sorry but it's just too overrated. Fred~ pssh, she says it as if they were together. Hermione, what are you thinking! She needed to say something to cut off her thoughts.

"Hey George, Katy's here." Hermione looked over and saw George hiding behind the register making a slashing motion in his neck.

"Oh, nevermind. He's not here, I forgot." Hermione quickly covered up.

Fred curiously looked at her from Katy's hug and Hermione just shrugged, not looking at him straight in the eyes. She didn't know why but it just felt, foreign to her. She needed to get away, the feeling was like a dagger to her, what was it?

Using her quick wit, "I think I left the healing liquid bottle open. Got to make sure it doesn't dry up!" She mused and slowly walked backwards in an awkward manner near George. To hide as well.

As soon as Hermione reached the edge of the cash register, a hand dragged her down to the back. It was George. Hermione sat beside him and wrapped her knees to her chest as well.

She rolled her eyes like George did when the two giggled and laughed at each other.

George and Hermione looked at each other at the same time.

"You're jealous aren't you?" They both said in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, the bad news are cancelled! YAY! But for the mean time, I'm currently looking for a beta-reader who would be willing to beta my story in pursuit in the improvement of my story.**

**Mostly because I have no idea where this is going, I'm just keeping on writing whatever random thing pops in my head.**

**Don't hestitate to private message me! ^.~**

**And by the way, I won't kill Fred off. :)**

**Reviews are looooved~**


End file.
